Pirates of the Caribbean: A Spanish Lullaby
by valenelle
Summary: What happens after On Stranger Tides? Angelica seeks revenge with a person that left her with a sad memory. To get it, she ends up with Jack and they once again have to cooperate with each other to get what they want.
1. Somebody needs you

**A/N: I know I should update 'Ruling the Wind and Tides', but I just got this idea and had to write it down into a story...! You will see an update soon with the other story but I hope you'll give this story a chance too and hopefully enjoy it. **

**I plan it on being a quite long one and _I'm trying_ to get it as emotional as I can :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. Many islands, towns and pirates I mention are real and existed during the 1700's in the Caribbean. **

**Summery: Angelica seeks revenge with a person that left her with an awful memory. To get it, she ends up with Jack and they once again have to cooperate with each other to get what they want. **

**Rated: T+ **

* * *

**Prologue – A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

The breeze blew in the long white fabrics, shoving the vessel from the Spanish marine forward. It divided the waves and entered new areas within every hour that passed. There were new islands to lay eyes on, to study and be amazed of their beauty. But the heat had kept the very special passenger inside her guest room. The chamber was a bit cooler than the outside heated air.

Angelica Teach had spent several days aboard Costa del Mar, ever since the day the lancers had found her fire and rowed ashore with a dingy.

A damsel in distress was what they saw. Neither of them recognized her for whom she truly was, and the captain had barely been interested. He was too busy cheering and celebrating their victory. They had destroyed the Fountain of Youth, hadn't they? He had completed the mission he had been allocated. Everything was going his way. _Until that particular night_.

The moonlight shone over the deck and working crewmen. Their strong, muscular and tanned arms were visible from under the shirts they wore. The sweat dripped from their foreheads as their mouths let out similar sounds. A string of words echoing between them all, and a groan that escaped their lips at the end.

The former pirate daughter who lay down on her bed, sensed the feeling of hunger increase inside her by the absence from the dining room. She moved her feet to dangle over the floor before she moved them down to make contact with the cold wooden boards. At least something that wasn't burning from the heat.

The door creaked when she opened it and she carefully stepped outside. The men took a pause and glanced at her but returned to work before the next second had embarked.

She strolled over to the railing and gazed over the islands that the vessel passed. The thought of where Jack might be right at the same moment crossed her mind incessantly many times.

"Ahem," a male clearing his throat interrupted her ideas and she turned her head to the sailor who smiled flirtatiously at her, obviously trying to charm her with his smug expression. She knew him quite well from the small amount of time she had spent with the crew. And this certain man had tried to court her ever since he laid eyes on her. "What is the beauty doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Angelica scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. She turned her brown eyes back to focus on the island ahead of them. "I was just going to leave,"

"I have not seen you today," he informed her with an accent, similar to her own. In the corner of her eyes she could see the tanned face with that dark hair leaving a few strands to fall down from under the hat. He seemed disappointed as if he actually had a chance with her.

"It's because I don't want you to," she replied with a slight fiery mood. The men didn't seem to accept her disapproval of their constant flirting. If it hadn't been for the captain's firm decision that she should be treated as a proper lady, she would easily had become one of theirs 'entertaining women'.

His lips separated as he was about to speak and try with another charming sentence when a thud interrupted him. He pushed her aside as a cannonball hit the ship. It shook it with strength and caused Angelica to leave a soft moan. She had luckily only fallen onto her bum.

The man who had tried to court her stood in front of her with his feet as steadily as he could against the floor. His hand reached out for her and she greatly accepted the gesture which helped her up.

The roars from fighting men and noise from scratching swords were heard when the enemies swung themselves over to Costa del Mar through the masts.

One of the enemy pirates raised his gun at Angelica with a devilish smirk. It was first then she knew it would be over. Everything would be over. He was going to shoot her and she would never ever see the light again. She wouldn't see that infernal lover of hers _ever_ again.

The men that fought around her against the enemies' vessel weren't important to her. The only thing her mind focused on was on that bullet flying towards her.

Her eyes closed as she awaited the tiny second for it to hit her, when she of all sudden felt another thing struck her chest. She lost her balance completely and took steps backwards in an attempt of regaining it. The last thing she saw was the man who had flirted with her lying on the floor with a bloodspot forming on his shirt. She felt how the ground where her feet tried to stabilize, opened up and she rolled backwards down the stairs to below deck.

Normally, she would've tried to stand up and weakly cross the room into the shadows where she could hide. But the liquid she felt flow along her leg made her instead await a hopeful death.

* * *

**Chapter I - Somebody needs you**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

**Port Royal, Jamaica**

The wedding ceremony was in full swing when Captain Jack Sparrow and his loyal first Joshamee Gibbs entered it. They had spent half of the day inside a chest that was some sort of a decoration for the wedding guests. It was a piece of furniture where they could put their bottles of wine and presents.

The lock lifted and Jack's two brown eyes scanned the room. The big saloon was filled with ladies with their caballeros in proper clothes made by exclusive fabrics.

Across the room, sat Gibbs in his chest with his eyes peeking out through the tiny gap between the risen lock and chest-wall. He made eye contact with Jack and made a gesture in the direction of the orchestra.

There was no other way than making a scene. That much was clear.

Gibbs stood up quickly, causing the lock to fall down onto the floor. The abrupt movement had naturally been noticed by the guests. The women gasped by fear of the pirate as the men looked shocked.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted them as Jack stepped out of his chest. The captain hurried over to the petrified musicians, snatched the trumpet out of a man's hands, but didn't expect him to fight back. He had a steady grip around the item and pulled it closer to him, all the while Jack pulled the item in his way.

"Let go, you filthy pirate!" the musician shouted and pulled the trumpet a few inches closer him.

"Let go yourself… ye clean drip!" Jack shouted back and put in more strength, finally dragging the instrument out of the musicians hands.

"Stop the thief!" a man from the crowd screamed. Clearly it was the annunciation all folks in the room needed to hear to hunt Jack and Gibbs.

The two pirates ran out of the mansion and down the alleys towards the harbour. The houses surrounded the narrowed streets made of stones closely with the front doors right next to where the population walked. Especially when it was market time, as it was every Saturday. Every single human being was outside buying groceries and fabrics from the stands.

A magician had a group of people around him, deeply intrigued into his tricks when he got white bunnies out of his hat and white doves coming out of his black suit's sleeves. The kohl that framed his eyes made him even look more frightful than the scared audience already thought. Men or women like him could go to jail after being accused of heresy. Still, they enjoyed getting scared off by the tremendous man.

Jack and his clumsy friend Gibbs passed him just in the second the magician had put down a valuable item on a table to advance his demonstration. He smiled mischievously at the frightened viewers with pale faces as he swept around the ground as a wizard with a dark mantle.

The shiny stuff that shimmered in the sunlight caught Jack's attention in an instant.

"Oi, Gibbs!" he called out to his friend who stopped and swirled around his heel to see why Jack wasn't right behind him. Jack threw him the trumpet and nodded towards a group of people. "You be preparing the vessel!" he shouted before turning around and running over to the magician with high knees. Neither the audience nor the magician had time to react before Jack had snatched the hourglass and penetrated the crowd back to run down the street to the harbour. All the while with the angry men running on his heels with bullets getting fired off towards him.

"Jack!" Gibbs called out when he saw his captain run towards him in that feminine way. His arms were swinging around and fluttering as his knees practically touched his stomach.

And as always, there was a whole group of angry roaring people chasing him a bit further behind.

Luckily, the captain was tolerably conditioned with the events, so he greatly jumped the last part into the water and swam over to the ship where a rope hung down. His soiled fingers grasped around the jarring rope as he was pulled upwards along the vessel, Scissor.

When he rolled over the railing, he fell headlong down onto the wooden raspy floor with a low thud. He raised his foot and took the boot off to turn it upside down and let all of the water that had been inside splash onto the boards. Even a tiny fish came out and started skipping on the floor.

The captain stood up and kicked the little sea creature overboard back into the cold water before facing his first mate.

"Ye always manage to make the demographic rabid," Gibbs stated from his spot right next to Jack. The two of them gazed over the group of upset people crowding on the edge of the pier, all roaring after them.

Jack smirked of pride. "Seems like I've got a gift then," he said and changed view by walking up to the helm.

"Indeed you have," Gibbs shook his head and walked over to the masts where he had to fix some ropes. As long as they didn't have a crew, they would have to do everything themselves.

* * *

**Tortuga, Haiti**

It was a city who constantly had what pirates urged for: women and rum. Partly because of the fact it included the criteria the pirates longed for, was the reason the outlaws arrived to the turtle formed island and certainly left a visit to the infamous town. They would see prostitutes in every corner. Women with long dresses but absence of fabric around her chest area. The cleavage absorbed the tired pirates when they strolled down the alleys and they were more then willing to pay her a few coins to have some fun.

Early next morning, the men met up at the inns and pubs to clunk the bottles against each other, take a gulp and continue their fascinating adventure in the pueblo filled with whores and alcohol. They had probably just finished a sailing and needed to relax for some time. That was at least what Hector Barbossa's men did in the tavern. Some of them leaned over women, while other just drank the desired liquid and discussed what they might do afterwards on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Where to sail and how they could earn more money. Even better, how to seize the next treasure that awaits them. But Barbossa had kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the visit. He had no willing to get out back in the storming weather on the seas just yet. He didn't even have a mission to follow since he was kind of out of maps. Of course, there were many. But he only possessed a few invaluable that would lead him to find perhaps just a petite chest or jewel box filled with unworthy crap. He wanted something bigger and spent most of the time just analyzing and thinking about what could be worth suffering for.

Angelica Teach though, didn't have a big interest in the city, since it didn't benefit her at all. She was a woman which meant that every now and then, a man was heaving over her with a hungry expression. Many of the men had tried to capture her eyes but when she had shown her disapproval, they had all tried to force her by grabbing her arm. The lady was after all a former daughter of the most feared Blackbeard. Obviously she did not accept such actions connected to her. A few of them had been stabbed right through the stomachs while others just had been taken off guard with her giving them an earful and quickly pushed them out of her way to escape. It wasn't easy for her as a woman to try to survive the town without someone using her.

The pirate hat was gone since a long time ago and so was the embroidered coat she used to wear. That particular attire had been a gift from her dearest papá so she could look like fitting into the world of piracy, even though she truly didn't. She was too kind-hearted to live like that. A thing she couldn't do was killing anyone else. Especially her father which Jack had to do instead. Hadn't her former lover taken the actions into his hands, she would have been the one who's bones were left in the Fountain of Youth.

She pulled the thin rope around her waist and tightened the white long dress she wore. It was nothing special as the dresses other women wore. Expressly the whores who pretended being classy with the long, fluffy dresses they had surrounded around their waists and legs. Angelica on the other hand had no time for pretending. She had no interest in showing anyone about class or whatever they liked to call it. The fabric was slender and fell almost transparent over her skinny body.

Her dark hair fell down in bigger curls over her shoulders with an elegance and beauty that unfortunately for her attracted the passing men. Her brown eyes with black eyelashes matched the small boots she had over her feet. The muddy streets had bedraggled them quite much since the day she paid the seller to buy the brand new shoes.

She gathered her courage after spending the day in the shadows made by the narrowed alley she had lived in for the past weeks. Her ears had worked diligently to eavesdrop on every suspected pirate that passed her strolling down the streets. Her intentions were for once to actually in fact kill someone. Not anybody _someone_ but for real a person that kept haunting her mind. The moment when she would torture the man to death was a longed moment.

She swallowed before entering the daylight from the cooler shadow. As soon as the steps were in the direction of the target which was Tavern Daryl, her nerves calmed down slightly. The glances both men and women threw after her caused her to regain the observance and hurry the walk over to the wooden door. Her palms shoved the rodeo doors aside and climbed inside the new environment. Just like she expected, women laughed and laid on tables while men poured rum down their throats and made out with the trashy females. Her eyes got stuck on Barbossa for a second before they travelled to the counter. What was the One-legged-man doing there?

She walked up to the counter and naturally received whistles from every single table of the room. Men had noticed her and began approaching her sneakily in attempts of getting her into bed.

Realizing she would never succeed ordering a water in there without either getting humiliated or bothered, she swirled around and examined the men who flirted with her. Surely, they were well-built bodily and seemed to fit her orders of what she needed.

"'Ello there, lady," one of them spoke up and winked at her.

"What is such a nice lass doing in here?" another one asked with a charming smile. At least he must have thought it, cause to the lass he tried to flirt with was disgusted by it.

Angelica, who had decided to finally give her reason for being in Tortuga a new try, opened her mouth for the first time for hours.

"I'm here to recruit a crew. I am about to sail after Kingston and kill Hendrick Lucifer," she announced. The pirates quietened and looked at each other astonished before bursting out laughing. Her eyes darted between them, already having the knowledge there would apparently be no crew of them.

"Oh, that must have been the joke of the year. What do you think, Gerald?" one of the pirates clapped another pirate on his back.

"Aye, joke of the year!" he agreed.

Angelica took a step aside to leave them and heard another comment. "Did the lass believe we be sailing with a woman?"

Her goal was new, or actually old. Barbossa wasn't young at all and it was easily seen by the many wrinkles his face wore.

The Latina plopped down with fiery on the chair opposite the new captain of Queen Anne's Revenge. His eyes went wide open in bewilderment of what had awakened him. When the view of the tanned española came in sight, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You again," he muttered and sat up more straight in the chair. "What do you want now?"

"I want to sail with you…," her words died as she acknowledged which ship he sailed. "Aboard my old vessel,"

Barbossa frowned and folded his arms before chuckling. "And why would I approve a woman with the fiery like you to sail with me?"

Angelica glared into his eyes with hatred and leaned a bit forward over the table with clasped hands. "I need to find Jack. Unless you want to meet Lucifer yourself,"

Barbossa coughed the rum he had drunk and spit it out. He slammed the bottle down onto the wooden table with even more widened eyes at the woman. "I knew you might had courage and bravery from the dad of yours. But going after Lucifer is madness," Barbossa warned her.

"I have to. Let me be aboard your ship. I'll try not to kill you," she tried.

Barbossa thought about it for a while. It wasn't exactly a deal for his part. "Why Lucifer?"

"That's none of your business," she replied bluntly.

Barbossa took a look over his drunk crew. Maybe the Latina could keep them under control.

"What is for me?" he then asked and eyed the woman he knew as Jack's little lass.

Angelica glanced over her shoulder where the crew of Queen Anne's Revenge was rejoicing and cheering. When her gaze had returned to Barbossa, she nodded into their direction. "They know who I am, and can follow my orders if you make me first mate," she informed the captain.

He narrowed and flinched, considering the deal back and forth in his mind.

"And I am a great swordfighter, am I not?" she added and smirked.

Barbossa thought about the option for a while before making a nod in confirmation. "Welcome aboard, Ms Teach,"

* * *

**A/N: Do you have an opinion about this story/chapter? Please, do tell. I would appreciate it so much :) Hugs **


	2. I don't speak your language

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D **

* * *

**Chapter II – I don't speak your language**

Pirates of the Caribbean 

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

Something about the sun which had disappeared behind the thick clouds caused Angelica to shiver and tighten the blanket she had thrown over her shoulders. The nervous mood she felt didn't change into a better when the Jolly Roger flag in black and white bones with a cranium fluttered harshly in the sudden wind. She had spent the whole afternoon on deck, sitting on the railing, gazing over Tortuga and the pirates who filled the vessel with food and other groceries that would be needed in the near future.

As expected many of them had thrown drunken glances after her in appreciation but she had decidedly ignored them. What was the purpose when she wasn't interested anyhow?

Her legs dangled over the water further below her. It had darkened quickly within the few minutes. When she moved her gaze to the sea, she saw small dots, slowly turning into bigger. What she feared was becoming true. Something was arriving into her direction.

"That be the last barrel!" a crewman declared when the boarding plank was pulled up to the deck and the armature had been dragged up from the water by three strong men.

Angelica jumped down from her position and hurried to Barbossa. "There are ships approaching!" she called out and gained everyone's attention. Her arm gestured in the direction from where the ships were, somewhere on the horizon.

The crewmen began shouting and hurrying to the railing to take in the sight from the open sea behind the bays by each side of them. And the veracity was, they would probably have a meeting with those boats.

"Englishmen," Barbossa mumbled under his breath with his pirate hat firmly placed on top of his head once again. He muttered something inaudible in irritation when he realized they would have hard to avoid the marine in front of them. "We better start sail now and avoid as many from the marine as we can!" he shouted out in an order to the pirates. In an instant, they ran off to their stations. Some of them began adjusting the ropes while others fixed the rudder. Barbossa stood next to Angelica and watched the enemies far away longer than the employees.

After a while with the panicking crew, he began taking slow steps over to the helm and rule which way they would take. He had examined the ships long enough to see which of them were smaller and easier to pass. Not even a second though, had he let go of the thought that Angelica, his now first mate was totally capable of snatching the sword from him and rule it her way. He knew her well enough to be aware that she could absolutely start a mutiny. That woman had too many talents for his taste. That didn't involve some kind of romance that is to say. Otherwise, she could've been perfect to keep aboard.

First when the female former pirate noticed she was watched by Barbossa from up behind the helm, she turned around and headed towards her chamber. She would have to prepare the swords and weapons with the crew if she wanted to stay aboard alive. There would not be a surprise if he one day made her walk the plank.

* * *

Compared to a pirate ship where most of the crew was drunk, the Chapman was quite proper even for a royal taste. The tiny but blitz, fast ship sailed on the right side of the line of other ships from the English marine. The sailors had been carefully recruited back home in London before only some of them had managed getting the shiny paper, also called contract – signed by the captain who had sat in a golden chair with the king right next to him, examining the future crew of his. Many of them consisted of young lads with no money but obviously young men from wealthy families too. They were noble and if not, they had been promised after such a heroic deed that included a giant search for pirates and horrible nights out on deck in the middle of a storm and night; they had been pledged the privileges.

Even though the majority had boarded the ship in excitement with major anticipations, they were still young without much experience of fights and real pirates. The exclusive swordfights they had entertained their parents with weren't anything to use if they faced a pirate in reality. But the king had been pleased with the young group of men, having a belief in them with a plan of potential actions.

"Sir?" one of the English sailors had stopped swabbing the deck to approach his captain. He had a troubled expression and handed his commander the binocular the look-out-lad had thrown down to him. His clean hands handed the item over to the much bigger male with a white wig.

The captain quirked an eyebrow at the odd gesture before tossing the binocular between his hands. "What is this supposed to mean, Quentin?" he demanded.

Quentin Jackson nodded towards somewhere ahead of them. A little boat was slowly growing in the view. "A ship, sir Groves," he informed him and hurried quickly down to his bucket and broom.

Mr Groves put the tiny glass circular plate against his eye as he watched through the binocular. His eyes widened when he saw the signs from the masts of what ship he had in front of him.

He pulled his expensive coat closer to his body and signalled the look-out-lad. The bony boy in only pants and a sweatshirt fumbled up a horn which he blew into. A noisily sound escaped from the other edge of it and of all sudden; the whole marine that was lined up next to Chapman was aware of the enemy ship.

* * *

Metals from the valuable weapons scratched in Angelica's ears when some pirates dragged a sack on the ragged boards. As soon as it was opened, a cheerful sound was heard from all of them. They gathered around it and leaned over it to grab the first and best gun their hands reached. The Latina was fast to join the group of men and dig along the hard, dangerous toys before she usurped one she knew from when her father ruled the vessel. It brought back the memories from when he gave her the weapon, telling her it was the most important one – but never why.

Her fingers that intertwined along the grasp, clutched even harder when she span around with loathly eyes at Barbossa. He had been very observant of her behavior so it didn't surprise him at all that she gave him that look. She would after all be reminded of what fate he had given her father for more times than just once.

"Precious little treasure," Barbossa passed her and clapped her shoulder. "Don't waste your time in bitterness," he urged her and gave her a shove into the direction of the roaring men preparing themselves for the fight.

She shot him a glare over her shoulder and had no other choice but to take part in the battle. After a few minutes waiting for the attackers to strike the ship, she watched them amused as the pirates swung themselves over to the English vessel before it was her team's time to mob the Chapman.

A rope from the masts passed her direction so she let her slight shaky hand reach out and grab it. Deeply on her inside she really hated these battles, but if she had to participate to get the revenge she wanted; she would simply have to deal with it.

She jumped up and folded her legs around the thin rope and flung over to the other ship. Englishmen were already fighting with the pirates, but she had no time gazing over them and analyzing the happenings. Instead, she was pulled into a fight when an Englishman swung his sword with an intention of cutting her on half.

She stopped him with her own sword easily before pulling up the gun which she aimed at his head. Not thinking further, she was just about to pull the trigger when the scared look on his face made her break the actions.

"Not this time. You're in luck," Angelica spoke slowly and then turned on her heels to help a few men from her side to fight the captain of the ship.

To her fear she knew too late she was on the wrong ship at the wrong time. More and more of the pirates were down on the floor - dead, and more of the living men surrendered after noticing they would lose the fight anyhow, no matter what they did.

Barbossa had discovered the fact moments ago and ordered his crew to steer away the giant boat. Angelica looked terrified back at the vessel and jumped up on the railing, seeing the distance between the boats was too long for her to make. And if she dived down into the water, she could end up under the ship and never cross the surface again. Or another though; more like fact; Barbossa would probably not help her aboard. Still, she knew she couldn't give up. She had finally found Tortuga and a descent pirate to join. She knew he would lead her straight to the precise place she wanted to attend.

The strong arms that suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her, caused her to scream by surprise.

Completely taken off guard she was dragged down to the deck just to face all of the pirates either dead or tied up.

"Pirate woman?" the Englishman asked who held her arms firmly and disarmed her. Not that she had another escape than the stupid sea water.

An Englishman she recognized stepped out from the shadows and lifted his head to let his eyes meet hers from previously being covered by the long leather hat. He approached her with a serious look and examined her from up-close. Way too close for her liking.

"Are you?" he asked her calmly and clearly.

Angelica considered the options she had and came to the conclusion of shaking her head for a response. "No, I was a prisoner aboard," she lied.

The wealthy Englishman in front of her was just about to reply when someone called out after him. "Mr Groves! Sir Groves?"

Mr Groves let the man end up next to him. "The Queen Anne's Revenge is escaping. Should we not chase it till we sink it?"

The captain studied his female-passenger for a few seconds till his gaze darted to his sailor. "No. Let the rest of the marine take care of it," he gestured to the ship next to them a bit away.

"Aye, captain," the sailor announced and took a few steps away until he was interrupted by Mr Groves.

"And sir John?" he called out to his employee. The man swirled around on his feet while Mr Groves looked back at Angelica in the grasp. "Put this woman behind bars. I hope she realizes the daughter of Edward Teach can't hide from me,"

As said, the man who held Angelica tightened the grasp around the struggling woman, while the other man opened a door for them to enter.

"¡Usted puede que pudrirse en el infierno! (You may rotten in hell)," she sputtered angrily in the last second. Right after the door had shut behind her, all tied pirates were assigned chores.

* * *

The darkness filled the chambers with clinking bars below deck. Only light came from the very few torches that lit vaguely with dancing flames. The moistly air penetrated down Angelica's throat as she was shoved inside one of the jails with the door slamming into her face, before hearing the clicking sound coming from its locker.

"You're going to leave me here?" she called out after the man she had heard was named Quentin. What she saw was his blonde hair and crystal blue eyes when he turned around.

"It with deepest honour I must pardon this treatment, but there is an order from Captain Groves," he declared with a pity face. The soft tone he used made her aware that he spoke it sincerely and felt compassion.

Angelica made a nod and with that, the sailor left to walk up the stairs to the next floor where the crew had their hammocks.

The exhaustion she felt and a feeling of hopelessness caused her to let her weak legs make her collapse and fall down to the floor. She had failed highly. If she didn't manage to escape soon, they would arrive in Port Royal and the ropes awaited her on the plaza surrounded by mounds of stones. Guards would stand everywhere around her with all attention on her to make sure there would be no running away.

"Hello, m'lady," a flirtatious male voice said and interrupted her nightmare-dream, only to bring her to a new one in the real life.

Angelica rose from the muddy boards and searched for where the voice had come from. Completely taken aback, someone pulled in her hair until it forced her head with strength against the bars. Her smooth skin from her cheek cut into the sharp metal pins as a surprised groan escaped her lips.

She pushed herself away from it and crawled to the middle of her cell, eventually noticing the many eyes from men that crowded from each side of her to just touch her. Some of them who where smaller built succeeded squeezing their arms through between the metal pins and Angelica gladly gave them something to touch. A boulder taken from the corner which she threw at anyone for the rest of the evening that tried to persuade on her own bubble.

Slowly, she had made her way to the wall that was wall-to-wall with the sea. Determined she had ensured to sit in the middle against the wall to be out of reach for any man around her. The hungry eyes they all shared made her urge for the pistol she had taken before. How she wish she could just pull the trigger for once.

She closed her eyes and leaned backwards into the wall. Resting was something of importance she needed if she was about to walk into a trial. But a little item in her inner pocket made her jump.

Her dirty hands fumbled up the very familiar voodoo doll of her Jack. At least he was. Used to be. _Hers_. She fingered on the bandana before raising it to her eyelevel, examining it closely in an attempt of getting a brilliant idea. No matter what, she was so mad at him. For four reasons. He had left her on an island. He had left her a long time ago before the last time. He had killed her father. And he had… He had quite much done everything with that. Destroyed everything for her. _Her everything_. Was it his fault for the last one?

The previous romantic feelings she had began feeling immediately changed into loathe and hatred. Angriness and bitterness. Sadness and devastation. Angrily, she stood up and walked over to the door with a devilish smirk on her face. Jack would pay. Oh, he would pay. Now when Barbossa was out of the picture, she would have to meet up with him instead. And frankly, how else could she contact him if not by the doll?

Her eyes ran between the sharp metal bars and back to Jack's middle section. Back to the metal bars and Jack's middle section. Diabolically, she reached out her hand and held the doll over the _very_ sharp and hard metal pin before letting mini-Jack slip out of her hands, only see it land on the metal pin - straddling.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter :) Angelica is quite evil, isn't she? hehe :) **


	3. I'd be gone before the morning lights

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :D **

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean

A Spanish Lullaby

**Chapter III – Usually I'd be gone before the morning lights**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when everybody aboard Scissor awakened by a loud outburst. It had been a peaceful afternoon otherwise. Jack and Gibbs had sailed into the Cayman Islands and set anchor at a bay from where they could row into land. The island had a few tiny villages where people was more than delighted to join the piracy. The poverty between them had led to an increased criminality and the islands were slowly forming to a new Tortuga. Women had no longer other choices but to go out on the streets and begin the awful work of a career while the men had to steal and act as thieves.

Therefore, it was the perfect place for Jack and Gibbs to recruit a crew. Right away after they had arrived, men had lined up in a cue on the pier with hopeful expressions. Jack's forefinger had only travelled between them, stopping at the ones he wanted aboard Scissor. And the unfortunate rest had to return to their homes in disappointment.

Everything was fine and working as it was supposed to. The day and afternoon had been peaceful. Even the evening. But that loud outburst made them all wake up with a jolt and fall down from their hammocks.

It was because of their captain.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat up in his bed and flew down onto the floor of the sudden pain. His brown eyes searched in the room after the intruder who had hit him in a private area. Actually, it was more then just hitting. It felt like he had jumped down onto a knife more likely!

His hands were between his legs as he scrambled on the floor in pain. It seemed as the intruder had escaped since the lack of presence of anybody but himself. There was no one in his cabin and from what he noticed after a moment, his door was locked.

Jack closed his eyes forcefully and let out a groan. The bloody bastard who had done this was assured a death!

Steps were heard outside on deck before someone knocked on Jack's door.

"Jack? Jack? Are you alright?" it was Gibbs.

Jack groaned out loud again before he weakly stood up and opened the door in pure irritation.

"Gibbs!" he greeted his first mate with another outburst.

Gibbs who sensed his captain's annoyed mood, took a step back to avoid any hit from him.

"Have you might… perhaps seen any crewman leaving my cabin?" he demanded and let out a groan after finishing his sentence. His eyes closed firmly in pain before he panted and looked at Gibbs who had raised eyebrows.

"A crew…_man_ leaving your cabin?" Gibbs inquired in astonishment. It took a longer moment for Jack to understand what his words had sounded like.

"An intruder Gibbs!" he spit in correction.

"Ah," Gibbs nodded in understanding before shaking it instead. "No, Jack,"

Jack took a deep breath and entered the deck where the group of crewmen stood crowded. They all looked petrified at the obvious furious captain who approached them.

"Has anyone of you been in my cabin?" he practically shouted into their faces.

Rigid as they were, none of them dared do anything but shake their heads.

"What happened, Jack? Has someone stolen-," Gibbs walked up to them but was interrupted by Jack.

"Nothing be stolen," Jack snapped before returning with his suspicious gaze to the crew. His eyes studied every single one of them with narrowed eyes until he experienced something else.

"Ow!" he whined and pulled up his sleeve. A line was drawn into his flesh and it became longer for every second. The crew's eyes widened as much as Jack's own did. Was there an invincible ghost torturing him?

They all witnessed the word 'A' forming on his skin, soon followed by a 'n'. Jack pulled down his sleeve to cover the drawing on his arm and shook it in hope of that the ghost would give up. But the slight painful stabbing feeling never left.

"What was _that_?" a crewman asked eagerly. "I've never seen anything like that before,"

"Neither have I!" another one agreed in excitement.

Jack, feeling a bit embarrassed, muttered something and turned around to Gibbs.

"Back to work or sleep, mates!" Gibbs ordered the crew and awaited them to leave.

Sighs of disappointment that they hadn't gotten any answers were heard. Jack was determined to wait till the last one had disappeared below deck until he pulled up his sleeve again. He read the word written on his arm and muttered.

'Angelica'. Of course.

Gibbs, who had sneaked up behind him and leaned over the shoulder to get a peek, chuckled and folded his arms. "Told you it wasn't a good idea leaving her on that deserted island. What do you say now, captain?" he asked with amusement after seeing Jack so bothered and bewildered.

"It's her ghost," Jack whispered in declaration as if the existing ghost wouldn't hear him if he spoke in a lower tone. He spun around and took in the surroundings in belief the ill-tempered female would sit anywhere nearby with a devilish smile formed across her lips.

"Jack," Gibbs began in a tryout of explaining a thing or two for his confused captain. "Perhaps, the damsel never died on that island,"

Jack turned to Gibbs with a wondering look, waiting for him to expand the statement.

"Ye recall the doll you told me about?" Gibbs asked and gestured with his eyes at the letters written on Jack's arm. Jack's eyes followed his and widened a bit when he realized what Gibbs was saying.

"That she-devil," Jack muttered under his breath and began walking towards the helm with an angry expression. A sensation containing more than beyond angriness and irritation boiled inside of him. That woman surely knew exactly how to push his buttons! Whatever she had exposed the doll with, he had for sure sensed and experienced the consequences!

Gibbs rolled his eyes knowingly, being totally aware of where they now would head. If it wasn't after the precious little treasure of Jack, he'd be infinity surprised. The elder chubby man was just about to leave and head to his hammock when Jack waved at him from up the helm.

"Oi! There's a ship," he called out and pointed to the right where a ship sailed. "Wake up the crew and prepare them for a fight!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted back and hurried to the hole which led to below deck, whilst Jack eyed the Chapman in his binocular. Englishmen. Those weren't precisely his favorite kinds of civilisations but certainly fun to fight against. And frankly, he needed to take out his anger on something. After he had fought against these men, he was confident to search for the fiery woman who apparently had taken out _her_ anger on _him_.

Suddenly, the men climbed out of the hole in the floor, roaring with swords and pistols in their hands as some of them prepared the cannons. Jack made a gesture to one of the pirates to hoist the Jolly Roger flag, in a sign of telling the opponents that the Scissor wanted a fight.

* * *

The Englishmen aboard the Chapman awoke by the sound of a cannonball. The look-out-lad had discovered the pirate ship way too late, and now they would all have to pay for the incoming impacts. In a rush moment, the young sailors had to fix themselves under control and orders by the tired captain Groves, who annoyed counted them.

The noise and rumbling were clearly heard by Angelica who still slept in the middle of her cell. The sound coming from deck was familiar to her, and she became aware of a pirate attack right away.

The doll which she had lying in front of her was quickly put back into her inner pocket, in case it was Jack who was ambushing the ship. If she dared admit it, she was impressed. It hadn't taken long for him at all to find her. Maybe her technique of playing with the voodoo doll wasn't so bad after all.

Although, as soon as it had silenced up on deck, she knew the enemy ship had won. There were steps coming from the stairs and a giant shadow of a filthy pirate on the wall. His face wasn't familiar to her, so it was obviously not Jack who had attacked the Chapman. She knew his crew.

It didn't even take a second after the pirate had seen her, to stare her down hungrily from the other side of the bars. The men though on each side of her, exclaimed jealousy and angrily at the intruder who probably would take Angelica with him.

Another pirate joined him and they helped one another to open the bars. None of them were bothered by Angelica's glares at them. She truly hated being tossed in the men's hands.

"Hello there," one of the pirates greeted her while he and the other one grabbed her arms to force her walk with them.

Even though she had no desire of entering a new pirate vessel, she couldn't denial the fact that it was much better than staying aboard with the Englishmen. The only way out there was through getting hanged. Now at least she had a tiny chance of surviving.

* * *

All the while Jack was busy threatening Mr Groves with delight, Bernard and Brody shoved Angelica forward over to the Scissor. Since she spent her time shooting glares at them, she completely missed Jack on the helm with a sword pointed at Mr Groves' throat, as he missed her. The only one who would recognize her was Gibbs, and he did. His eyes flew up in surprise of what he had in sight. _Angelica Teach boarding the Scissor_. Gibbs rubbed his eyes and glared at her as if he had dreamt. Did Jack know she had been aboard the Chapman? If not… Gibbs chuckled and watched her being pushed into the anvil room. This would positively be interesting. Perhaps he should warn his captain.

He strolled down the stairs from the edge of the ship on his way to cross it over to the other side, where Jack was playing around like a bored pirate. He was stopped though by Bernard and Brody who placed themselves in front of him.

"We found a lady in the Englishmen's jail," Bernard presented the situation.

"And she looks good," Brody, the shorter one added.

Gibbs eyes dated between them in a tryout of coming up with a solution of what to do with the female.

"What do we do with her?" Bernard then asked with an exciting look.

"I recur with a reply," Gibbs declared and walked between the men up to Jack. He paused at the last step and watched Jack gambolling around Mr Groves while making a stop once in a while to cut a piece of cloth off of him.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped actions and swirled around on his feet to look at Gibbs with a wondering expression.

"Aye?"

"They found a woman in the Chapman's jail. What do we do with her?" Gibbs asked his captain who considered the idea back and forth of what to do with a woman who had previously been a prisoner.

A mischievous smile spread across his lips as he replied.

"Bring her to my cabin,"

Gibbs cleared his throat to find courage of spilling who she actually was. Jack might regret bringing _her_ to his cabin. It would be a major mistake! And Gibbs was the only one to prevent it.

"Oh, but Jack. This is -,"

"Gibbs!" Jack cut him off irritated. "Why are ye still here? Bring the bloody damsel to the chamber of mine, savvy?"

The first mate sighed deeply and dried his sweaty forehead on his sleeve before he nodded.

"As you request," he said and walked down the steps again. He found Bernard and Brody fighting over the tiny keyhole into the anvil room. He placed his hands on the side of their heads and shove them apart.

"The captain wishes to have her in his cabin," he informed them and turned around to leave, missing their great disapproving eyes.

"And where are you going?" Brody called out after Gibbs who already had walked over to the other side of the Scissor.

The grey-haired man smiled and threw back a glance over his shoulder. "To a hideout away from Jack,"

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion about this chapter :) Hugs **


	4. Last night I dreamt of

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**After writing this chapter I knew what scene I would have for the 'After Credits' - scene!**

* * *

**Chapter IV - Last night I dreamt of**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

The joyful evening had been filled with entertaining and memorable moments. From a beginning with dancing Englishmen, dressed as ladies with dresses, wigs and make-up. All to a magnificent end that finished with the pirates playing games of who can drink the most rum, while Jack had been informed he was in a possession of letting the night become _very_ fine.

As they had been sitting in the quite narrowed chamber, the smell of liquid drowned their noises but none of them put down their bottles filled with alcohol. All they did was pouring it down their throats in delight before raising their gaze to the humiliated Englishmen on stage, having the amused eyes from every single pirate aboard. – Except for Gibbs.

With a lack of seeing the chubby friend of Jack, he assumed he was just spending his time further behind him among the other crewmen, with a relaxed expression while leaning calmly back into the backrest. He was wrong though, but he wasn't about to know that.

Firstly when the night came to its' end and the dawn soon would appear with a sun over the horizon, all of them slowly retreated to their either hammocks, or like Jack – to his cabin with a hopefully attractive woman waiting for him. He wasn't really more wasted than usual, but he could not denial the fact that something was playing tricks with his mind.

The first trick was when he with his feminine steps strolled over to the stairs and walked up them, more sluggish than necessary which made him force the last steps in a tryout of not losing his balance and fall over the tiny fence next to the stairs. He had no wish of being surrounded by the sea water in the condition he was in for the moment.

Slow, clicking boots approached the door with joy. His polluted hands fingered on the door and made it to the handle with a contradiction. Something was wrong. That much was obvious. A bad feeling kept creeping along his spine and it was certainly not just the simple rum this time.

He pushed on the handle and the door slowly opened. A sight of his unmade bed was in his vision. Moonlight slipping through the window over the desk let the cabin have a sensation of spookiness. His eyes travelled to the closet from where he had his coats, blouses, shirts, pants and boots. Taking a step inside caused a knot to crumble around the stomach area. There was indeed a bad feeling about entering the cabin, but still he did.

When the door shut behind him, he heard the gasp from a woman. He saw something move in corner's shadows but couldn't figure out by her features until she fully had stepped out with a half open mouth in surprise.

"Jack?"

"Angelica?"

Jack quirked his eyebrow, equal disappointed as cheerful she was there. By two elements; disappointed because there would be a much harder way to get her into the actions he longed for, and cheerful, well… she had survived hadn't she? She meant…at least something for him. The Latina wasn't just any wrench for him, and that was what he secretly feared.

He took in the thin dress she wore, almost transparent with a brown rope tightening around her waist. Loose sleeves and an alright cleavage. He grinned of the idea. Those dark eyes she had that were framed by the long seductive hair had always absorbed his attention. And with her leaning confidently backwards with a quirked eyebrow, made him even more excited.

"What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?" she asked in wonder, though with slight requirement.

The captain with glued boots to the floor finally snapped out his daydream, which had quickly been created in his mind.

"Welcome aboard Scissor, my new ship until I receive the Pearl," he greeted her and bowed with a leg crossing the other and tossed the hat to the bed in a gracious move.

Angelica's gaze examined him carefully, the pirate that had brought her to this life. And the jerk also happened to be her recent reason for actually not staying at some island and continue a harmonic life. Or why not just sail back to Spain? No, no. She could not and never would in a million years set sail back home to Europe before the bastardo had been killed, tortured. But she could always have fun along the way. At least try to enjoy the trip more than she probably would.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded bluntly in an accusing tone, waking him even more up from his precious little dream. He shook his head and passed her with a large step, causing her to spin around when she followed his moves with her eyes.

"The sincere veracity is that I had no knowledge you were the wrench aboard the Chapman," he informed her while pulling out a drawer to his nightstand. It rang in the glass bottles he had literally pressed inside the little box. After fumbling up one of them, filled with his dearest favorite drink – rum, he spun around back to Angelica. "If I had known, I probably wouldn't have brought ye here,"

Angelica looked slightly bored and not much offended at all. She examined the furniture in the room and how Mr Sparrow wasn't tidy and neat at all by the clothes hanging kind of everywhere where a spot could be used as gallows.

"So that's how you treat imprisoned women in distress?" Angelica inquired and immediately gained Jack's attention, having a feel he may had upset her now when she put two and two together. "How very proper!"

Jack, deciding to make an attempt of actually bringing the subject up when she in fact practically already had; grinned fawningly at her. "Speaking of which. Care to join me -,"

A hand slapped his cheek harshly, causing him to flinch by the painful motion the fiery woman had.

"Don't even think about finishing that!" she spat and stepped forward with an angry stare right into his brown eyes. If the circumstances had been slightly different, like for example him not being on her bad side; he had definitely tried to allot her in a certain direction but she was absolutely too much in her ill-tempered mood. And Jackie would not get whatever he desired no matter how much he wanted it. The situation wasn't facilitated with Jack's growing wish when her feisty mood increased.

Firstly when Jack took a manly step forward, ended up inches from her face and stared her down from way too up close for her taste; she realized what may could happen.

"Hand over the bloody doll!" Jack demanded.

Angelica took quickly a step back and shot an angry glare at him. "So you noticed my writing abilities," she retorted smugly with a content expression.

Harshly, Jack pulled up his sleeve and showed up the exposed arm with her name in an engraved scar.

"Was this really necessary?" he inquired with irritation deep in his voice, echoing though as a clear bell.

Angelica forced back the smile that wanted to appear on her lips. "I wanted you to find me,"

An eyebrow quirked over Jack's kohl framed eye. "Find you?" he asked confused. He was fast though to regain the charming side of him in new attempts of winning her over. "Missed me that much, eh?"

That was it! Angelica had witnessed his intentions for a quite long time now and eventually had thought he truly had given up and realized, respected her disapproval. But that man never gave up, did he? Her fingers fumbled out the doll, right in front of Jack's nose and he was the unfortunate soul to not have time to prevent the coming event.

Fast and furiously, she smashed the voodoo doll into the wall in a hope of knocking some sense into the maniac.

Hands from the wretched pirate flew to his head in stress of trying to stop the pain the crazy woman greatly gave him.

"My bloody goodness Angelica!" Jack yelped and opened his previous closed eyes, searching upset after the she-devil. Womanly movements passed him with her features in his dizzy vision. A smirk was plastered on her face and shone victory.

"Take me to Nassau," she demanded, now of all sudden standing behind him.

By astonishment and slight startled, he slowly and deeply weakly turned around and faced the sneaky cat. "Bahamas?" he inquired. "What's in it for me to bring you to that place? What I'd like to do is forcing you walk the plank - not keeping you aboard!"

Either way, the rum did control his mind completely, or; the reality had changed into a longed dream of his. Since the española wearing less fabric than he was used to suddenly caressed his chest with seduction shimmering in those dark eyes. Unless his mind kept doing those tricks, she was definitely standing on her toes with the soft lips of hers not far from his own.

His gaze lowered, finally in a state where he understood he might didn't have to shove her overboard after all, and could take use of the situation instead. An expectation when she approached him was that she was destined to kiss him before he would deepen it and either pin her against the wall like old times, or climb on top of her in the much softer furniture. Instead, he heard words escaping her lips in a calm, relaxed and low voice.

"You need me for the rituals of getting the Pearl out, Jack,"

Only thing that could not compete against having a fiery attractive woman in his grasp; the Black Pearl. And now she had made his mind and other parts of body choose.

Instinctively when it came to his beloved lady, he pulled back with the ship in his mind. His loving, endearing vessel!

His nose flinched as he took a step back and put his hands on her chest to push her lightly away. A bit stupidly inasmuch as it sent him chills of feelings that wanted the opposite of letting her go. His eyes examined hers for a moment until he raised his eyebrows.

"You know?"

"Of course I do. Father told me everything that needed to be known,"

Jack nodded and narrowed his eyes. "In which part would I need you? I know the rituals quite well after loaning his notes,"

"You _stole_ them?" Angelica accused in a scandalized tone.

"I _loaned_ them," Jack defended himself. "Without him knowing - and giving them back,"

"That sounds more like stealing," Angelica snorted and folded her arms.

"Loaning!"

"Stealing!"

"Snatching,"

Angelica kept her mouth as a straight line after his last remark. Surely it was an acceptable answer and she frankly had no wish of continuing with their endless quarrels. Although, she could not denial that she was not content with him getting the last word said.

"You want me to execute the most important part of the rituals or not?" she exclaimed questioningly.

Jack muttered and nodded again. "I still don't know which part you're talk-,"

"The stones," Angelica interrupted and gained an astonished expression on Jack's face. "The stones that need to be touched by someone related to Blackbeard. You'll never receive the ship if I'm not there,"

The proposal in information sounded interesting and it was obviously not anything Jack had thought about.

"And after you've helped me I drop you off at Nassau?"

"And after I've helped you, you drop me off at Nassau," Angelica repeated in declaration.

Feeling a bit suspicious of the reason behind, he decided to expand his knowledge. Her gaze followed his hands as they removed the little feather that was lying on her shoulder, and lately moved back up to his eyes.

"What are your intentions?" he asked suspiciously. "I am not a fool, love. Nassau is near New Providence, where Lucifer sets anchor with the fearless Kingston,"

Noticing he was on the correct way of figuring out her intends, and naturally he would stop her; she came up with a lie.

"I hear rumours Nassau is beautiful. There is also people saying that you can find piece there," she said and played with one of his dreadlocks around her finger.

"That cannot be true. Nassau is a dangerous place,"

Angelica with her great acting talent, developed it quickly. "No, privateers have begun settle down there. It's a safe place, and look," she took a step back and held her arms out to demonstrate her attire. "Don't I look like a common woman living on a Caribbean island?"

It couldn't be true! She actually let him examine her! Immediately, his eyes flew to her curves and created a picture in his mind of what he had seen below those fabrics before. When he snapped back into reality, was first when she slapped him harshly – again!

He squinted and shot an angry glare back at her. He might never lay a finger on her, but she seriously temped him highly. Why in the seven seas had he had to have… stirrings, briefly feelings for a woman like her?

Stomping irritated to the door, he opened it and motioned her to step out. "I'll show you your cabin,"

Stepping out on deck, she faced the moonlighted deck with almost nobody there. Most of the crew was sleeping their hangovers away in the hammocks that hung below deck in a large chamber. Only the less lucky people was unfortunate to spend the night out on deck, either swabbing it or watching out for enemies.

Common for them all, was to throw a glance and whistle at Angelica when she passed them with Jack's hand on her lower back to guide her in the right direction. Somewhere under the stairs to up the helm was a wooden door that Jack opened and let her pass him while he gave the curious crewmembers a look of disapproval. Angelica might never be involved with him in a romantic way again, but it still didn't mean anyone else could. Afterwards, he closed the door and held his arms out.

"What do you think?" he beamed with pride of the tiny cabin, although with a big window.

The bed was placed against, or in fact _in_ the wall with both headboards as walls reaching to the ceiling. A drapery made in a transparent fabric reached around it so if she needed even more privacy from insects and worms, she could pull it to cover her bed.

Further in the room was the big window, six quadrilateral glasses with a tremendous view over the sea. Next to it, a big mirror was placed and then on the other side of the bed was a tall and broad closet.

Angelica who had carefully let her eyes travel around the items, looked pleased after inspecting it. Perhaps it was a place she could spend her last days until she faced Lucifer. Then, she would give everything to let him suffer the way she had.

Jack saw her mysterious look and figured something must be wrong. It was clear she wasn't after him as he had expected according to the fact that he left her on that island. Instead, she had seemed to have eyes and mind focused on something else that he quite wasn't aware of. And it disturbed him deeply.

"Ehm, Jack?"

Her voice snapped him back into reality for… it must have been the hundredth time that night. Her body was turned against him with her back facing him. The slight tanned Latina face with muddy dark eyes looked marvelling at him. That's when he noticed her hands fingering on something on her back. "Don't flatter yourself. You're truly the last person I'd ask," she assured him and hinted with her eyes at the unreachable thin ropes in the knot.

"Just like you said in the convent," Jack smugly replied, approached her with a few steps and ended up perhaps a bit too close for her willing. Her breath hitched from his sudden movement as she was fast to eye him over her shoulder, though centimetres from his face. That was maybe a very bad idea, staring into his eyes from that close. Only a few mere millimetres away from his lips, like old times. And nothing made the situation better when she knew which state the person who stole her heart all those years ago, was in. His eyelids were slopping slightly at some points as he stared yearningly into her deep shining eyes. Hands fingering on the knot while they "accidently" touched her lower back, but in fact it was excessively to not let them brush lightly against her. Untying her up took longer than expected when they kept gazing each other from up close during the event.

"Are you always this slow?" she asked him in a low, relaxed tone, sending chills down his spins all over again.

Jack chuckled and smirked confident down at her. "Ye know that better than me, aye?" It was supposed to come out as a charming reply, but sounded like a hoarse, quite and profound urging comment.

Slowly, he saw the end of the world arrive when the ropes slipped aside and he had loosened the knot. The dress' sides slid aside and he was careful to smoothly caress her around her waist while lowering his head to meet her lips. Maybe the night would end as he desired after all...

Unfortunately for the poor pirate man filled with lust, he was interrupted by someone clearing its' throat.

"Captain. It so happens we are kind of lost out here between some islands that we cannot point out on the map – and we be needin' yer help,"

It was Brody, the chubby short hubby. He looked nosey at the captain, who stood in a sensual position with his hands on a woman's waist, both centimetres from touching each others lips.

Angelica, who realized she had been trapped in his sort of winsome allurement, quickly broke herself free out of Jack's grasp.

Jack groaned out loud and shut his eyes forcefully to not chop the head off that infernal Brody. When he opened them, he couldn't do anything but snapping at the pity crewman.

"Did ye not see I am engaged in a very much useful position?" he inquired irritated by the interruption.

A shove made him turn around and experience Angelica literally pushing him out of her new cabin. "Out!"

"What now love? We had such a divine moment there," Jack stated fawningly with a grin, trying to fix their interruption at the same time as playing innocent of what his intentions previously had been. As a response he got the door slammed in front of his precious face.

He spun around and faced Brody with an angry glare of what he had caused, whilst the blameless old man shrugged and looked down to the floor in guilt.

* * *

After slamming the door shut, Angelica took a deep breath and sunk down to the floor with her back leaning against the door. How could she have gone so far to actually considering what she swore to never do again? Especially with that Jack Sparrow!

She looked up from having her head resting into her hands between her folded knees and chest. Slight shakily, she stood up and vacillated carefully over to her bed. She plopped down on it with the dress half open on and boots. Her hair flew into her face and she closed her eyes, but she could not care less. By exhaustion it didn't take long until she fell asleep.

**.:~:.**

Kinston stood nearby Costa del Mar and fought. Fights like these had she tried through her life to avoid, but it had been impossible when she was aboard Queen Anne's Revenge. After following her father on the adventures of his, when he captured and ravaged the seas. His beautiful little hobby of killing innocent people kept washing her vision with unforgettable pictures passing her mind.

Family had always been prioritized in front of everything when it came to her, and here she stood on the side of Costa del Mar, unaware of standing next to the hole in the floor that had stairs leading to below deck. Soon, faith would venture her manner of experiencing that.

The shrilling voice echoed in the air as it yelled after her.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Help!" _

She turned around and saw the cruel pirate standing on the railing on his own ship – Kingston. That coward! But that was not truly what she thought about for the moment. It was about how he in his right hand held out the struggling and kicking child in that blanket over the sea water. A feeling of worry and concern overflew inside of her when she in horror watched the scene play in front of her.

The captain's eyes stared into hers with challenge, waiting for her to approach him and take back what belongs to her.

Instead, something shakes her and she falls down the stairs to below deck.

**.:~:. **

Almost receiving a tiny heart-attack by the fall in the dream, Angelica sits up in the bed. She flew up and put her hand over her pounding heart. Trying to calm down her nerves, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve before inhaling and exhaling slowly in attempts of stopping panting like she had run seven miles hunted by a jaguar.

She could stop the panicking, the hyperventilating and the panting - but not the tears that streamed down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? :) **


	5. I pretend I'm awake

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! **

* * *

**Chapter V - I pretend I'm awake**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

Light streamed through the quadrilateral window and lit the room with the sunbeams. The energy it spread in the cabin was filled with good mood and it also surrounded the sleeping Latina. She awoke by it and slowly sat up in the bed with her face gazing over the island she had a view of. Had they finally arrived wherever they were supposed to sail? She definitely hoped so. Sailing was truly not her favorite thing to do in the world, even if it seemed so. She just happened to be related to piracy a bit too much, and vessels where the fastest way to transport herself. It wasn't like she could take a cart and a horse across the sea.

Trees on the island consisted mostly of palm trees along the white sandy beach, to tall ones with crones behind the cliffs and all over the mountain which was made by an old volcano. The water was crystal clear and temped the eyes to just jump into it and swim around in the transparent substance. But Angelica knew better. In this spectacular occasion with only men aboard, she would _never_ enjoy a dip.

When her eyes travelled to the mirror instead, she faced an uglier view. She made a disgusted expression by her reflection. It was certainly not the most beautiful and dazzling one. The hair was a disaster and that was a kind was of soother the truth down.

Standing up, she felt the cold wooden boards against her feet and froze. No matter how heated the air was, the floor on vessels remained cold like it was a late autumn.

She walked over to the bureau and pulled out the first drawer, only to lay her eyes on men's clothing. A frown appeared on her face before she realized there wasn't any women's clothing aboard… - unless! Unless, her dearest jerk of a bastard to previous lover had had a mistress or so forgetting her dress aboard.

Angelica could at least not wear the dress she already wore. It wouldn't last for much longer with the scratches and not to mention she'd have problem getting into the dress and out every single day.

Sighing, she whipped her head and pushed the door open to enter the lightened deck. Men were carrying wooden barrels to the boarding plank that led to the pier. Their voices went on and on as they had conversations about something she couldn't hear, although it was obvious something nice since she now and then heard a chuckle or laugh. It seemed like not only she was in a good mood.

Naturally, her good mood would break quite soon. As soon as she laid eyes on the captain who counted the men, gave orders to one another and fingered on his coins once in a while; they narrowed.

Leaving the shadows where she stood and examined the working crew, she crossed the busy deck and approached Jack with the hat on top of his head.

Because of the fact that her dress' back was still completely open to flash her bare skin below, all passing pirates threw a glance and almost began to drool. None of them had seen a woman for a while, and let's face it – Angelica was an attractive one.

"There is only men's clothing in the closet," she announced the situation to Jack who had looked wonderingly at her.

"Ah," he replied after receiving the knowledge. He waved at the passing Gibbs to join them. "Show Angelica the closet below deck with women's clothing,"

Angelica shot Jack a suspicious glare when she knew what that meant. Apparently, there must have been some women aboard by Jack's huge love interest if there was a whole closet with women's clothing!

"Aye, captain," Gibbs said and began to walk when Jack of all sudden pulled him back. When Angelica turned around she saw him whispering something into his ear with a mischievous expression, and when he had finished; Gibbs reflected the expression. Obviously, she wasn't supposed to hear it and it made her even more suspicious of the situation. It was clear Jack was up to something by the looks the friends had shared. When Jack looked up again and met Angelica's gaze, he even grinned bigger.

Gibbs passed her and gestured her to follow him. "Come with me Miss Angelica," he addressed her and walked down the hole in the floor.

She followed him down the stairs to below deck. Immediately, the two persons were surrounded by the blackened chambers. Angelica had to blink a few times before her eyes got used to the darkness. Gibbs on the other hand, deciding to facilitate the case, grabbed a lightened torch with fire burning on the top. In a swift move, he turned it so the lady also could get some use of it.

"This way," he led her down the narrowed aisles towards a cabin which door he unlocked. He held the door open for Angelica to enter first. After giving him a distrustful look, she gave in and walked into the chamber, also could be called walk-in-closet by the amount of clothing she laid eyes on.

Harshly, she snatched the torch out of Gibbs hands and moved it along the wall that was filled with hanging dresses. She snorted and turned furiously to Gibbs.

"I see you've had a lot of guests aboard!" she spat.

Gibbs gave her a sheepishly grin and shrugged.

The woman that previously had been in a quite good mood, now felt anger increase inside her stomach. She moved longitudinal the wardrobe with a firm expression as her gaze examined the dresses carefully. None of them seemed to fit her taste anyhow. All of them had either a too low cut cleavage or were too ragged to wear.

Hearing Gibbs clearing his throat caused her to turn around and see him holding a creamy white dress. She looked appreciatively at it before she noticed the much deep cleavage. Her eyes were fast to travel back to his eyes.

"Ye be wearin' this particular one," he told her.

"Never!" she fought back, refusing to put that piece of fabric on. It had seemed like a fine, proper and elegant dress with beautiful decorations until she had seen the more open areas of it.

"Miss Angelica, I'd love to give you another one if Jack hadn't insisted-,"

"Tell him I will only wear that one - in his dreams!" she burst out in anger and irritation.

Gibbs sighed, not having a desire of fighting with someone like the ill-tempered woman. The fact that she happened to be very stubborn didn't make it any easier.

"Please Miss. I beg you to make my work easier by putting this on," he pleaded her. "I have been told to either put this on you, or you have to spend the time of yours here aboard _naked_," he then added to inform her the seriousness.

Angelica, considering what options she may have, soon realized she was out of them. Angrily she grabbed the dress out of his hands and stormed out of the room into the bigger chamber.

She walked with fast steps between the aisles that were made by piled up barrels. She found her way up the stairs and crossed the deck with firm steps and the target in right direction.

Jack who assumed he'd be frightened by her reaction instead smirked smugly and watched her with amusement approach him. He adjusted his hat and let her close the gap between them.

"What now love?" he inquired with an enjoyable tone.

"What now?" she repeated and held the dress up to indicate him what was wrong. She pushed the hand which held the dress into his chest to shove him forcefully a step backwards. "What now?" she exclaimed again. "- You forcing me to dress as if I was one of those wrenches!"

The captain snapped back into reality after being transferred into a daydream when she shoved him.

"You've got some strength under there," he addressed her with a smirk. "What ye need is to get it out _physically_ in other ways,"

Angelica, having her mouth completely open in shock was not slow to turn it into another rush of fury. Feeling she had may harmed him with slaps and shoves a bit too much, just took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. The last thing she needed was Jack managing getting her into bad mood again. The day had started so well with good weather, so why not let it end with a nice dignity?

"I really hope, Jack…," she said and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "That you'll go and meet a woman or several on this island we have arrived to," she finished and walked off to her cabin.

Poor Jack had thought she would give in and walk up to _his_ cabin, faced the reality that she had suggested him to have an appointment with someone else. He scowled disappointed and gestured a crewman to join him and count the barrels.

* * *

Down on the pier stood Jack and his crew. The loyal first mate Gibbs was right next to him and watched that everything went smoothly as Jack made up the plan. The captain was telling every crewmember in detail on how to manoeuvre the following events.

When they all turned their gazes somewhere behind him, he swirled around too in wondering to find out what had caught their attention.

His amazed eyes had fallen over Angelica, dressed in the creamy white colored dress. Walking down the steps as if she was the Queen of England herself, she truly looked elegant. The cleavage as he had assumed would absorb his observance, still did of course, but not as he had thought. She looked like a woman you'd rather have as a… dare he think it? – Wife.

She took the last step down the boarding plank and made a pause on the pier. Her hand was raised to cover the sun that blinded her vision.

"Where have we arrived?" she asked the awful silenced team of pirates.

Since neither Jack nor anyone else in the crew could open their mouths and give her a reasonable respond, Gibbs took the situation into his hands.

"Welcome to Calico's Island," he announced.

"I've heard of it," Angelica said musingly in deep wonder of where she had heard of it before. Gibbs was soon though to declare it.

"Calico's Island be the infamous isle when it comes to the population," he informed her. "They are known of cursing people that displeases them. And they are the fortunate souls of creating the best sorts of crossbows if I be correct informed," he added.

Angelica raised her eyebrow in awareness, now having the knowledge of why they had made a stop at that type of island. "Of course we are here for the crossbows," she stated and began walking after Gibbs towards the beach.

Jack's eyes among the other crewmen's, followed her figure when she moved.

"You can't be more obvious with your staring," she assured Jack when she passed him, causing his drooling expression to straighten up to a more serious one. The embarrassment was not to be shown on his face when the pirates behind him stared at him with malice. Surely, they had sensed their captain either was carrying around on this huge desire of being with a woman, any woman. Or he had developed feelings for the attractive woman. Most of them guessed the second statement.

"Enough with the faces," Jack muttered at the crew and passed them with long steps after Gibbs and Angelica who already had reached the shore. Now it was time to do way more important things than trying to seduce Angelica.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? The next following chapters will be more adventurous and hopefully I'll succeed bringing more action into the story. :) **


	6. What is love?

**A/N: I am very sorry I haven't updated for quite some time and it is because of school... Although, soon it is over and then I will update my stories way faster! **

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean

A Spanish Lullaby

**Chapter VI – What is love?**

* * *

The island in front of them glistened gracefully by the sunlight. After days of sailing out on the seas, Angelica was deeply delighted to be ashore. Frankly, she'd like to settle down on an island and just try to have a normal life, taking care of maybe homeless children or so – _if_ she survived her commission that is to say. But here she was, quite stuck with the piracy until she was done with what she came back for.

Branches and leaves were cut by the quartermaster Indigo as he walked first in the long line along the path. After him walked Jack, the captain that had hurried his steps past Angelica to pull Gibbs with him to walk further away from the Latin woman. They had partly walked in silence and at some points discussed one thing or two during the walk, and Angelica had promenaded behind them with a crewman in between. Gibbs had made sure to put him there in case she would recall something that had upset her and perhaps throw a rock into Jack's head. Being his best friend, he knew he had to fix the future problem before it had occurred.

Of all sudden the quartermaster stepped aside to let Jack and Gibbs face the view. They were standing right on the edge of a cliff and gazed over the magnificent scene. The rest of the line of people crowded next to them to take a peek over the view of the waterfalls that ran down an upper island. There was a major gap between them, probably reaching hundreds of metres down and then hundreds of metres to the waterfall that led up to the island.

Truly it was a beautiful view that amazed the eyes, but most of them felt concerned about how to arrive over there.

"How do we get there?" Brody asked curiously from behind all crewmen.

"A wonder of mine too," Bernard agreed and was soon followed by the rest of the crew which had begun a debate of how to get over there without getting killed.

Angelica on the other hand, looked nothing but bothered as she stood a centimetre away from the cliff and glanced at Jack, waiting for him to end the discussion with Gibbs and tell them what to do.

"Jack, I be warned they are not the most friendly population the seas posses," Gibbs reminded Jack.

"Ye suggest I leave the crew here?" Jack asked for advice.

Gibbs shrugged. "Perhaps," he said after noticing something on Angelica. "The headman is very afraid of losing his daughter to corruption,"

Jack followed Gibbs eyes and faced Angelica's raised eyebrow of why the two men suddenly were so interested in her. She had to admit she really was tired of always having the need of being observant around them. As soon as her gaze moved away from them, they'd be up to something that was indeed not for her benefits.

Jack and Gibbs who sensed her dislike of their obvious eyes, were both quick to turn back to stare at the beautiful view.

"We bring them all by friendly intentions, savvy?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

* * *

The long line consisting of men and only one woman, strolled down a path towards the ground. It had taken a lot of persuasion to convince Angelica to walk down the path with them. She as a woman, had carefully examined it before giving in to the crazy idea. An incorrect step on the slippery and narrowed path along the rockface was an assured death, since it meant falling down to the ground.

At one special spot though, the path had narrowed ever more and Brody who walked behind Angelica, completely lost his balance. In his desperate manoeuvre to regain the balance, he flapped with his arms and grasped Angelica's in the forlorn movement.

She let out a scream of both surprise and devastation when she realized he would drag her down with him.

Jack looked over his shoulder with puzzled eyes of what the apparent drama-queen now thought was wrong, until they turned into fear of what he saw. That man was on his way of falling down the cliff _with_ his lady.

Fortunately, Bernard who had walked in front of Angelica grabbed her corset and succeeded to get his right hand tangled in the knots.

Brody fell headlong down the cliff as Angelica joined him but was stopped by Bernard. By the strength and pace, he too managed to lose his balance and trip over the edge.

Now it was Gibbs who grabbed his hand. Being a bit chubbier and stronger than the previous man, Gibbs barely succeeded keeping Bernard in his grasp and Angelica in Bernard's.

The big man, Joe von Alfred had been strolling behind Angelica and was fast to kneel down on the very tiny and narrowed spot. He reached out to help carry the two persons as one of them screamed like a maniac.

"You're going to drop me! ¡Puta de madre!" Angelica screamed her lungs out in fear as she panicking hung in the corset.

Jack kneeled down to on the other side of Gibbs and held his hand out for Angelica.

"Swing her over," he said to Bernard that struggled to not sweating too much between the fingers he had around Gibbs.

"We're both going to die!" Angelica continued to scream. "¡Voy a morir!"

"Silence woman!" Joe yelled as Bernard swung the woman's body aside into Jack's direction.

On the second try Jack reached the flapping woman and pulled her up. His firm arm pressed her against the rockface as she hyperventilated all the while his attention was to watch Bernard getting dragged up by Joe and Gibbs. Just like Angelica, he began inhaling and exhaling like a dog that had run for too long in the sun.

Jack's gaze then turned back to the now safe and rescued Angelica. While having his arm forced across her chest, he felt her quick panting as she still tried to calm down.

"Ye alright love?" he asked her carefully and removed the arm that had pressed her safely against the rockface so she wouldn't lose the balance of being in shock.

Her brown eyes looked at him for a moment before she nodded, being completely out of words. The quartermaster was standing on the other side of her and grasped her upper arm to gently give her a sign to begin walking.

During the whole way down to the ground, Jack walked behind Angelica and kept a watchful look over her while they slowly made their way down.

Once down on the tiny spot which looked like a mini beach, they all heard the 'ow' coming from someone familiar.

With half the body in the shallow water and the upper body on the sand, lay Brody whining. His face rose from being buried in the grains of sand. It softened when he had his crew in vision.

"You soiled jollier, you made it!" Bernard exclaimed when he saw his friend's foolish grin.

The quartermaster and Bernard helped Brody up, who brushed off his clothes.

"Indeed, but I was in luck," he declared to the impressed crew.

Only Jack had his attention upwards the waterfall hundreds of metres further forward in the water. It was certainly going to be hard reaching it. The stones above from between the water ran, were the only places they would be able to climb upwards.

He snatched Gibbs who had been participating in the overjoyed conversation with the crew. Jack pointed his finger to the rocks and then moved it to the animals that were on rocks right next to the waterfalls.

"We're going to have some trouble I see," Gibbs confirmed the situation.

"Aye. And to get rid of having those chasing us, one or two must sacrifice," Jack said and swirled around on his feet just like Gibbs. They shared a look after examining the crew consisting of pirates and made a nod.

"Mr Brody!" Jack announced and approached him. "Since you seem to have a mysterious source of power protecting you from the evil faith – you'll have an important mission,"

The crowd of men separated as they all made place from the proud Brody to see his captain. He stepped forward and raised his hand to place it next to his forehead.  
"Aye, captain! It's an honor to fulfill your wish and order!" he said as if he had been in the marine and received an order from the general.

"Good you're with me then," Jack grinned and pointed to the crocodiles further away. "Your going to be the bait while the rest of us climb up that cliff,"

Brody's facial expression immediately fell into a scared-to-the-bones one. But he had no other choice only three seconds later since the captain already had entered the water with the quartermaster and Gibbs on each side behind him.

Angelica threw a glance of compassion to Brody before she also entered the warm water. She was followed by Joe and the rest of the crewmen. It was awfully hard and consuming for the muscles to walk through the water, but slowly they made their way forward.

Brody, the poor soul that had been left behind made his way over to the crocodiles to gain the attention. The water reached all the way down to his round stomach when he was close to the animals. He walked up the shore and threw a fallen branch to irritate them and hopefully make them chase him.

All the while Jack handed the quartermaster the rope with a metal crook that he threw highly up in the air. He dragged in it to make sure it was capable of carrying them.

Afterwards, he handed it to Jack and nodded. "It should hold," he stated.

Jack splashed in the water over to the damsel that still wore the creamy white colored dress with now a broken corset.

"Can you climb?" he asked her to make sure nobody would have to carry her up the cliff.

"Not in this dress," she admitted and gestured with her hands to the fluffy dress the captain himself had chosen.

"AH!"

They all turned their eyes in a fast movement into the direction from where they had heard the sound. It was from Brody. The fat pirate ran around on the beach where crocodiles with open mouths chased him.

"Hurry up the rope!" Jack shouted an order to the crewmen. "Pull us up after the last man is done!"

"Aye captain!" the crewmen said in unison and began climbing. One by one in a line as Jack gently shove Angelica in the water to stand further away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with slight fear he'd dump her there with the soon approaching crocodiles when they had finished Brody off, who was a lucky bastard to be still alive and running among them.

She gasped scandalized when her dress was torn apart from the corset and the outer dress was ripped of the petticoat.

Jack threw the fabrics away in the water and placed his hands decidedly on her waist to spin her around and face him. He examined her features to see if she now would be able to climb or not, before the gaze moved up to meet hers.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped at him, feeling extremely exposed and naked after his actions.

"They're going to pull us up. I must have gotten rid off weight now when you're not wearing those unnecessary fabrics," he told her with the remained grin.

Angelica saw his point but still shot him a glare. She took a step towards the cliff but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back with such strength she practically flew into his arms. Her palms were fast to get placed against his chest in an attempt of pushing him away, but he was way stronger than her, so it was only useless actions to waste her energy on. Once again she was stuck in his tight embrace.

"You know I had a brief idea in mind, love," he began, centimetres from her angry and astonished face. "That when we are back on the Scissor - you and I can-,"

"CROCODILES! THEY'RE COMING!"

Brody had cut him off by his screams. His statements were unfortunately correct as Jack and Angelica saw the animals swimming towards them with the eyes over the surface.

"Come on," Jack urged and shove Angelica again, but towards the rope. He threw it around her and tied a knot around her waist before he got a handle around the rope himself.

Just in time before the crocodile reached them, they were pulled up in the air. Angelica hung in the end of it, while Jack hung against her with his feet dangling dangerously low. When he felt how one of the water animals managed to get an insignificant piece of his pants; he was fast to climb higher up on the rope until he realized the situation.

Soon in the air, Angelica rolled her eyes when she saw Jack sliding down to her. She knew that look on his face way too well.

"Get off me!" she warned between gritted teeth, being completely stuck in the ties while Jack contently had slid down to somehow lay against her.

A teasing smile appeared on Jack's face by the fact the Latina couldn't for once get out of his grasp. He somehow loved having her under control since it was an almost impossible reward to achieve. And having her in a furious state under control was overwhelming. Definitely more than a reward!

Knowing exactly how to piss her off, he slid down even further to let her anger increase as his grin grew wider.

"Jack!" Angelica called out in anger as she hung in the tightened knot with her hands around the rope so she wouldn't hang like a rag doll over crocodiles. She hated the fact that the certain pirate always would take advantage of every opportunity that passed him.

"What now?" he asked smugly and sunk down, literally _on_ her. "It's quite comfortable here," he stated innocently as if he had no idea of what she earlier referred to.

"When I get my hands on you I'll throw you down this cliff with your head first!" she continued threatening between gritted teeth.

"Hands on me?" Jack asked amused. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Before Angelica had given him a respond, they was pulled over the edge and rolled over to a rock. Of course in the tangled position they had been in the air, Jack naturally rolled on top of her in a straddling position.

His hands were placed on each side of her head as he lowered himself over her close enough to feel her breath. "Ye recall the first night on the Pearl?" he asked her in a low voice only for her to hear.

She groaned in regression and remorse as she begged in her mind that Gibbs or anyone to pull Jack off her.

"Captain," the quartermaster said and cut off whatever Jack was up to. Jack raised himself from Angelica and took a step back for the quartermaster to untie her. Being well aware she would not be happy with him, he jumped over to the next rock in the water.

The crew had already managed their ways to the nearest bigger stone and Jack was fast to join them.

"Sparrow! ¡Vuelve aquí así que puedo empujarte abajo el acantilado! (Get back here so I can shove you down the cliff)" she yelled and struggled out of the ties the quartermaster had cut off.

With long leaps, he jumped on the rocks and passed his crew that eyed him surprised when he happened to bounce into each one of them on his way to the shore. Even more astonished and slight irritated were they when the mad woman did the same. Although she was a bit smoother than the captain had been. At least she managed to not shove them aside when she hurried behind him.

"Sparrow! Come back here!" she yelled.

Gibbs that had been walking first in the line finally reached the shore. Jack that had jumped in racer speed soon joined the first mate. He grabbed his arm panicking and hid behind him.

"Hide me! She will kill me," he hissed frantically.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and awaited Angelica approach them. A deep sigh increased from his throat in fatigue. When would the children stop? Either way they argued, or they did the much clear opposite.

"Miss Angelica," he greeted her when her burning eyes stared into his in a warning way. She was not to be played with. She wanted to physically hurt that captain of his!

"Gibbs, move out of the way!" she demanded him. When he did nothing, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said – move!" she spat under her breath.

"What you be needing to do," Gibbs announced and glanced over his shoulder to see the bent Jack behind him, leaning against Gibbs' back. "Is to make a lovingly peace of sorts," he continued and turned his attention back to Angelica. It would be a mistake to not watch her. She was sneaky as a cat and could for sure disappear on an open space in the middle of the beaming day.

Angelica snorted and folded her arms. "Make peace with Jack?" she asked distrustfully.

Jack peeked over Gibbs shoulder and eyed her. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, apparently offended by the tone she had used.

"Well, for starters; I'd trust a liar more than you!" she slay.

"You don't say that!" Jack, now being really offended stepped aside from behind Gibbs, who still watched the scene with rolling eyes. "You be the one who lies by telling the truth!"

"I'm an honourable woman! But you're a sailor under command who is full of lies!" Angelica declared furiously.

Jack took another angry step forward towards her. "Take that back! I'm a captain _with_ command!"

A taunting smile appeared on Angelica's face. She knew that line always made him upset. More than anything she'd ever used to make him mad - that one always worked the best.

"Jack Sparrow is a sailor on a tiny dinghy," she sing-sang with of all sudden amusement.

"I am not! I'm the captain himself of the Black Pearl!" Jack shot back in a tryout of defending his honour.

"Really?" Angelica asked unbelievingly. "And where is the precious ship?" she added knowingly.

Gibbs realized of all sudden the serious point their entertaining argument had reached, so he stepped in before it would be too late. Annoying Jack and taunting him about the Pearl was beyond the worst and he knew that Angelica was very well aware of that. He shot her an expression to show her to keep her mouth shut for a while as he stepped to stand between them.

"Jack and lassy," he said and held his palms out to stop them from fighting. The crew was standing a bit further away and leaned over a map, being completely uninterested in what business the captain did. They were just a bit scared that the precious lady would give in to Jack and they'd lose the potential night they all daydreamed about.

"Are ye aware of what silly arguments ye be having?" Gibbs the now peacemaker asked them both. Jack and Angelica, on each side of Gibbs; stood completely dumbfounded. "Now children, we have a bit of a path to walk," he then said and shoved them both to join the crew.

Naturally before Jack and Angelica joined the circle of crewmen from opposite sides, they shot each other a threatening glare.

The rest of the time they spent, discussing the plans of what do to, Angelica soon realized she wasn't even supposed to participate in the conversation. So she decided to walk away to the trees where the deep forest began. Her outworn legs greatly appreciated her sitting down on the cold and moistened rock, so that was what she did. Her palms where placed behind her and of all sudden she was left in that leaning position with a view over the crew, including Jack who stood in the middle as usual. He gave instructions to the others and waved with his hands, took feminine steps at one direction, the other minute those steps were heading into the other. Once in a while, he'd bring his compass up and point with his forefinger to some unimportant station. And even a few times, he'd look between Bernard and Joe's heads to meet her gaze. Probably only to make sure she'd be there. No strings attached as if they had been husband and wife, or lovers. Or if he in fact just had cared for her.

Still being upset with her, Jack passed her nonchalantly with the rest of the crew behind him to the forest along a path. Gibbs was the one that held his hand out to help her up.

"Come on, lassy," he said and smiled sweetly at her. She took his hand and was helped back to her feet.

"Jack still being a child?" she asked out loud to make sure everyone heard her hidden statement. She could see how Jack froze for a half second in the frontline where he walked, but he was fast to continue.

Gibbs gave her a gentle shove, slightly chuckling at her comment. "Indeed. And please, try to not upset him again. I be the one who pays for it,"

Angelica's eyes travelled their way to Gibbs that walked beside her. She smiled mischievously under her long black lashes. "I'll try,"

* * *

First time the long line of pirates made a pause was when they heard the sound of drums. Typical music from the population echoed in the forest among the trees and it had reached their ears. The rhythm sounded warningly yet welcomingly.

Gibbs left Angelica who was at the back and took his walk over to where Jack stood.

"Ye hear that sound?" Gibbs asked his captain, even if he knew it was the reason of why they had stopped.

It was a dead silence among them until Jack opened his mouth to answer. "Aye. It's their bongo drums," Jack said and was fast to add. "They won't hurt us unless we bring them any harm,"

Gibbs looked content with that answer. He was well informed about the population's history, manners and curses by all the stories that had warned the pirates through their lifetime. He made a nod as a gesture for the crew to follow them.

They began strolling along the path led them to hear the sound of bongo drums increase. Not many minutes afterwards, they were all out of the forest and faced the village. Huts built and constructed of dried mud were surrounding an open area where women walked with children on their backs, probably collecting and cooking food. Men walked over the square with sharpened spears in their hands. The elder version of the tanned population was sitting outside their huts and painted the children with colors from tiny pots.

When a child of all sudden saw the pirates' entrance, he began screaming and pointing at them. In an instant every single soul in the village knew about the visiters and stopped what they were doing.

Bernard took a feared step backward in scariness. "Are you sure they'll like our visit?" he asked no one in particular with a shaking voice.

"'Course they'll do," a crewmember that stood next to him replied smugly. Still, they shared a fearful glance before turning their attention somehow forward to see three men approaching them. Or, approaching Jack and Gibbs matter of factly. The captain and his first mate had taken a few steps further towards the village and examined the curious population which eyed them under suspicious expressions.

The group consisting of three men stopped a few metres away from Jack and Gibbs. A big tanned man with black hair, dark eyes that looked under his eyebrows at them with nothing but a unreadable and sharp face; had his arms folded. Behind him stood two men on each side. Both just as tanned, sharp features and the look of an unwelcoming radiation.

"Mouka awaiki?" one of the men behind the apparent headman said.

All eyebrows from the pirates where either raised or quirked when the words had been spoke from the man.

"Ye have any idea what they're sayin'?" Jack asked Gibbs but kept his observance to the strangers. They had beige clothing in a sort of only fabrics hanging down their bodies with ropes tightening them. On the cheeks were three blue lines drawn, except on the headman where three red lines where painted.

"Who are you?" the headman opened his mouth and spoke very clearly in a deep voice. The reaction he received from the crew was only Bernard making a jump in surprise as the others just turned their attention fully to the headman.

"We're here to make an exchange for a crossbow," Jack spoke up. The headman eyed them suspiciously before he raised his right hand. As if it referred to something, the man that stood behind him opened his mouth.

"Are you here to ambush our civilization?" he asked the blunt question.

Naturally the pirates shock heads to make sure that was not the commission.

"No, we be only here to ask if we posses anything we can give you in exchange for the magnificent crossbows you make," Gibbs declared. It was quiet for a while until the headman made a nod and gestured to them that he was okay with the situation.

"Join our celebration tonight and I will see if there is anything I'd like to seize," he said and turned on his heel. After giving the pirates a warning glare, the other two lifeguards also turned around and joined their headman.

Full of delight he had managed not getting killed, Jack swirled around on his feet with a grin. A pleased expression spread among the crew when they figured out they were out of danger.

"It seems as if have a feast to attend tonight," Jack informed them. But when nobody moved or even flinched, he urged them to join the population's tasks or whatever by waving with his hands. "Go on then,"

Firstly when they had walked to the open area between the huts, Gibbs brought up a bottle of rum that he had carried around inside his sleeve. He was just about to take a longed sip when Jack was fast to snatch it out of his hands to take one himself.

Gibbs snatched it even more annoyed back and drank the rest of the liquid, having the urge of the rum. Neither of them had drunk any since the night before and the hangover had been gone for hours now.

Even though Jack's intention had been to snatch it back once again, his attention had caught on Angelica. That expression she wore and the movements she made, somehow made him feel bad. It was obvious something was wrong but he couldn't put a finger on what. The usually ill-tempered woman stood further away, slight hidden in the shadows of a hut's wall. She gazed over the open area, feelings and loving emotions filling her when she saw what she herself had desired.

Of all sudden, she witnessed a woman picking up a little toddler. All the while the toddler giggled and struggled to get out of its' mother's grasp, the mother kissed it and hugged it even harder.

A knot in Angelica's stomach increased into pain and she was fast to put her hand over her belly. She closed her eyes forcefully, feeling more mentally damaged than physically. A single tear managed to stream down her cheek as she pushed her back against the wall and began taking deep breaths.

All the while Jack stared at her with puzzlement. He had watched the scene play in front of him and knew everything wasn't alright with her after all, but he also knew she wasn' the one who would tell him that easily.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit long and I thought I'd split it into two parts instead, but in the last second I decided to post them both into one whole chapter. Hope you still liked it :) **


	7. The flower time now arriving

**A/N: Yeah, I agree with you ;) I certainly hope Jack and Angelica + team won't be the feast too :) But we'll have to read and find out!**

**And I just want to tell all you readers out there, that I appreciate your reviews so much. I really want to thank my reviewers for taking the time and give me their opinion on my work. When I sit up late in the night and think I'll fall asleep with my eyes open, still my brain thinks frantically for the right words. I know it's worth everything when I eventually see that there is someone out there who enjoyed reading the chapter. Your encourage makes me so determined to continue writing and try to entertain you :) Thanks, really!**

And happy birthday dear reader :)

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter VII – The flower time now arriving**

A Spanish Lullaby

* * *

Dark tanned men with bones and feathers hanging around their waists hit the bongo drums as they left a booming sound. The noise swayed among them as a part of the population danced around the large fire that was lit in the middle of the open area. The rest of the population sat down around it with their backs leaning against the house walls while gazing over the dancing people. Some women discussed and gossiped about the scandalized news while the men that did not dance ranked the women they saw dancing.

Most pirates from the crew were either flirting with the native human beings or drinking themselves wasted in a corner. Gibbs where one of those who sat perhaps a bit too close another woman with a dashing charisma that was very obvious. He hadn't met a proper lass for a while and Jack had persuaded him to not let the opportunity slip through his hands. Gibbs had certainly taken the longing desire to actions.

Jack on the other hand, sat with his back against the wall with a bottle of rum in his hands. The previous sight of Angelica he had witnessed still played in his mind. Still, she stood right across the square with a smile on her lips, talking to a native woman and snuggling with a tiny child. How come women always managed to confuse him? It had been manifest she was sad. How much she ever would smile and show her glistening teeth, the eyes told something else. An emotion of remorse, grief and devastation filled them.

"You want dance?" a deep female accent asked him.

A woman that had pushed herself against Jack's side hours ago still moved her thin fingers over his arm. She had caressed him for a longer time with her eyes searching deep into his, but he had been quite uninterested.

Even the more attractive one that was sitting on his other side did not catch his observance. In normal circumstances he'd stand up immediately, bring out his charming side and make his way inside on of those huts with her. Or why not with both of them? He'd experience similar events before and they were worth more gold than he'd found.

Yet there he sat, looking through the fire to capture a movement from what Angelica endured. After finally brushing the women off, he unsafely stood up and wobbled through the dancing circle of people, walking way too close the fire but he made it over to Angelica with a wry charming smile.

It was the woman Angelica had accompanied that noticed Jack's appearance. Her expression changed into a questioning one before she realized he was there for the stranger.

Angelica swirled around with the toddler in her embrace as her eyes met Jack. As soon as he had laid his eyes on the image and memorized it in his vision; he felt something creep along his spine.

"Hello love," he greeted her and grinned even more in his intoxicated state. His dark coat was open and revealed the dark pants and shirt he wore below. The red bandana was slightly visible from under the leather hat, which was placed over his flirtatious expression. Before Angelica had answered, his eyes had travelled down her lips and throat to the cleavage. A mere second later she had noticed his lusty gaze and snorted.

"Saw you with the women over there," she commented the sight she had had during the evening.

"Ye did?" he asked as if he was surprised.

"Mhm," she murmured and turned her attention to the little boy she was holding. It belonged to the woman beside her, but she had let Angelica hold him for a while. So Angelica had gladly taken the toddler into her arms, giggled along with him, tickled him and hugged him tighter in that motherly way when he had been scared of a chicken that had run past them on the ground. And then for the moment when Jack had approached them, the little boy had almost fallen asleep with his cheek against Angelica chest.

"Who is this?" Jack asked and looked at the boy.

Angelica, who had looked up to meet his gaze, followed it again and examined the boy as well.

"Cetikiron," she replied and handed the child back over to his mother. She gave Angelica a thankful smile full of appreciation before she walked off, leaving the ex-lovers to themselves.

"I saw ye before," Jack began and perceived in an instant it bothered her. "You reacted-,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she cut him off and turned around to walk away, but Jack stopped her.

Strong hands grasped her arms and pulled her back in a gentle but forceful movement. He shoved her with him through the doorway inside the dark hut where he pinned her against the wall.

"Tell me," he urged her.

Their brown eyes met in the close position as she stared up at his wondering ones. Her mouth remained to a straight line as she refused to tell him what had happened. She didn't only want him to stay out of her personal problems but she wasn't _able_ to actually deal with them in any other way that she already was. Jack would for sure take care of them, support her and obviously hold her back for the commission she had come back for.

When Jack still kept his hand mandatorily against her chest to keep her pressed to the dried mud-wall, she moved her gaze down to the floor. After taking the gesture she wouldn't spill, he gave up for the moment and released her.

"Angelica?"

The tone was deep yet confused. Clearly it was in a profound wonder what bothered her so much that she couldn't tell Jack.

She whirled around in the doorway and faced Jack again, who was left in the dark shadows of the chamber. There weren't many times he had felt that bewildered, but truly during that moment, he felt nothing but an intrigued curiousity and pity.

"Yes, Jack?" she sighed in a calm voice, apparently more relaxed than Jack. The bongo drums echoed outside and partly drowned the background that otherwise would have been filled of birdsongs in the dark night.

Jack was so transferred into the bubble of only the two of them, remaining, that he had no clue about the surroundings. Gibbs was one of the new additions of environment. He had stumbled to the hut's wall on the outside after noticing Angelica on her way out, assuming the missing captain must be inside. But then Jack's compassionate voice had been heard, and he knew that he would interrupt sometime people tend to call 'bad timing'. Instead he stood leaning against it while examining his dirty hand, awaiting for their conversation to be over so he could talk to Jack. But then Jack said something that cased Gibbs to forget all about the darkened grains of sand between his fingers, to instead let his eyes shoot open. They widened awfully much as the sentence rambled in his mind over and over again.

"You look beautiful,"

With that, Angelica walked out and crossed the open area where the celebration still went on. She disappeared behind a group of people as Gibbs moved along the wall and crept inside.

"You look beautiful," he repeated with raised eyebrows and a question hidden behind his words.

Jack smirked slightly, apparently a bit embarrassed Gibbs had heard that. Never in a million years did Jack think Gibbs nor anyone would hear him give a woman a sincere compliment like that.

"She looks fine, does she not?" Jack shot back a statement that was certainly true.

"Aye, wouldn't disagree on that one," Gibbs admitted but then narrowed. "It was how ye said it," he accused.

"How?" Jack asked, trying to play confused. Hopefully, Gibbs would drop the case soon.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked to snap Jack back to reality after travelling away in his mind for a brief while. "Have you ever… stumbled on the obstacle 'love'?"

Jack examined Gibbs carefully before fumbling up a bottle of rum from inside his coat. "No. I have long legs enough to jump them over," he declared as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He passed Gibbs on his way out and let him join his company well outside.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked up to his friend. "I came here for a reason. A deep wonder of mine asks what we be doing to receive a crossbow,"

Jack shrugged and nodded towards the huts. "And a brief idea I have… running around in me head, but we will talk to the headman tomorrow morning,"

The slight drunken state the captain was in caused master Gibbs to nod. "Aye, captain," he said before trailing off towards the women that previously had owned his time and affection.

* * *

The following morning was as expected. The cockerel crowed loudly over the tiny village, causing every single soul to wake up. Not only people for the matter of factly. The poor chickens and goats that usually strolled between the huts happily, also were awakened by the horrendous noise coming from the cockerel's throat.

Angelica groaned and put the pillow over her head in a tryout of shutting the sound out of her ears and the lightening light out of her vision. Instead, she was only more awakened when someone banged on the front door. She sat up tiredly, not having time enough to comprehend what she was doing there before Joe had stepped inside.

"Orders from captain to bring all members outside," he informed her and then turned on his heels probably to interrupt another one's terrific sleep. It wouldn't surprise the smart Latin woman if every single crewman was exhausted from last night. Not many of them had relaxed and just sunk down in a corner to enjoy the evening.

And just as she assumed, she was deeply correct. Not even one crewman appreciated being awoken by the cockerel or Joe's demand. Many of them had had a little bit too fun the previous night and the others simply didn't like the thought of a consuming captain outside their comfortable huts.

After brushing her hair and adjusting her dress, Angelica stepped outside to see Jack pacing back and forth as on a line while his crew slowly arrived.

On the opposite side stood the headman with a group of men behind, all staring at the pirates with observance.

Angelica slowly promenaded over to them, still really outworn and tired but kept at least a normal expression on her face. Her arms folded when she joined the group and awaited someone to speak up.

"So," Jack announced after travelling his eyes over his crew to make sure everyone of them attended. After that, he whirled back around and smiled wryly at the headman, a bit fawningly. "An exchange you request for a crossbow,"

The headman considered the suggestion and let his wondering eyes notify what his sight saw. In a hopeful view, he hoped to see a picture of what he longed for, but truly had hard to choose something that could please his desire. Electing the woman was too common and he wanted for once to surprise the pirates unless they had anything they could offer him.

He waved at a companion from his population and whispered something into his ear. The man pulled back and eyed the pirates before deciding to open his mouth and tell them what the headman had said.

"You have anything to offer?"

The pirates looked at each other and shared wonderingly expressions til they moved their attention to the captain. If anyone had a reasonable reply, it must have been Jack. As their captain, it was his duty to bring them out of these kinds of situations. He happened to also be the reason they were dragged into that. They had surely heard the rambling conversations he had shared with Gibbs, discussing how they possibly could change something to a valuable crossbow.

"We have a woman," Joe suggested and held his hand into Angelica's direction. As all heads turned to her, she looked over her shoulder to lay her eyes on who the woman was. Figuring out it was herself when the spot on behind her was empty, she snorted and shot Jack a nervous glare. He wouldn't sell her to the population, would he? These people might have been nice and friendly, but it still didn't mean they weren't cannibals! As Jack grinned and turned back to the population, her fear grew bigger. He couldn't sell her, could he!

"We do not want women," the companion to the headman declared and folded his muscular arms decidedly. Another one raised his crossbow and arrow in an attempt of letting it fly into the direction of Jack's head when he of all sudden broke the moment.

"No, no, no, no!" he called out and held his hand up to cover the direction that led to his head. He pointed towards Angelica and continued. "Her necklace. That cross in the chains has protected her from corruption," he told them convincingly. Angelica quirked her eyebrow just like Gibbs, both very aware of the veracity.

A man from the population's group though seemed to buy it since after tossing the offer back and forth with the headman, he looked up and eyed Jack. "We agree to that one. The headman's daughter is going to wear it,"

A man from the tribe approached Angelica who backed a few steps insecurely. His hands reached out towards just below her throat where he snatched the necklace from her.

She let out the feared gasp she didn't realize she'd been holding back.

Jack looked pleased over the view of a crossbow being handed between the men of the tribe until one of them walked up to Gibbs and handed him it.

An easy affair, that is to say. For once, something seemed to go his way.

"Any more reason for you being here?" another painted man asked with folded arms.

Jack considered the thought for a while, profoundly thinking if there was something he'd like to possess, but shook his head as a response.

"No, I don't think so,"

The headman made a friendly nod to Jack, indicating his gratitude even pirates had moral to not always haunt and ransack towns or islands.

"We be going back to the Scissor," Jack shouted over his shoulder to his crewmen behind. On that note, they all whirled around and followed their captain back through the forest on the path. Jack in the leading with Gibbs next to him, still discussing unimportant subjects and Angelica was right behind this time.

The rest of the crew strolled behind with somehow satisfier expressions than they had worn on the way towards the pueblo. At least they had both met women and celebrated with alcohol. Oh, what a feast it had been.

As soon as they had thrown down the rope and climbed down the cliff to the ground, they all met the sight of Brody. He slid down from a tree and pointed towards the crocodiles further away, although they did not seem interested in hunting Jack and his crew for the moment.

"Ye be alive, master Brody," Jack stated and greeted him with a smaller grin, showing his compassion for the poor pirate that he had survived the horrendous event.

"Aye," Brody replied and joined the line of men. He was clapped on the back by Bernard and the others as they rejoiced happily that he hadn't died.

Angelica, who had kept her gaze down on the muddy path during the whole promenade; caught up on Jack and Gibbs to squeeze herself some place in between them.

"So where are we off now?" she asked them.

"Yeah, Jack. I be wondering that too," Gibbs and Angelica looked to the left where Jack was strolling.

"What do ye say about plundering the island we passed two days ago?" he smiled mischievously back at Angelica and Gibbs. Naturally as a hungry pirate, Gibbs reflected the grin but Angelica raised her eyebrows.

"You can't be serious," she stated aback taken. Never in her lifetime that she would go with them and plunder an innocent island, consisting blameless women, children and good men. _Never! _

Jack quirked his eyebrow at Angelica, even if he knew she never had been capable of killing another person without any reason.

"I refuse to kill innocent people!" she spat at Jack as they walked out of the forest and strolled on the shore towards the pier.

"I know darlin'. That's why you'll stay aboard,"

She shot him one last glare and stopped in the middle of her tracks, completely refusing to board the ship. But Joe who was behind her, walked into her and caused her to be forced over the boarding plank anyhow, much to her disapproval.

Somehow, she knew she had to sneak into the island and help the people before the crew had killed them all. But she had no idea how it would change her life, once again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Hate it? Like it? Some idea or wish you'd like to see in the story? - Tell me :)**


	8. Listen to your heart

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter VIII – Listen to your heart**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

The charming man's lips separated as he was about to speak. He was interrupted though by the loud thud. In a firm motion, he pushed Angelica aside as the cannonball hit the ship. By the strength it had, it had shaken Costa del Mar and so on the Latin woman aboard. Fortunately, she had only fallen on her bum.

The man who previously had tried to court her, now stood in front of her with a hand reaching out for her. He helped her up back to feet and Angelica gave him an appreciative look full of gratitude.

Then she turned her gaze to the enemy ship that had approached them. The Kingston.

Before she had time to comprehend the shocking sight, pirates swung themselves over to Costa del Mar in the ropes, roaring with the swords firmly in their grasps.

She was just about to head back into her chamber and hide, when of all sudden a pirate stopped her. The gun in his hold was aimed in her direction while he wore a devilish smirk, completely ready to pull the trigger and kill an innocent woman like her.

Still, in that tiny second, her mind prepared her for the death. How everything would be over. Her mind was letting her get ready to get shot, to die, to never ever see the light again. To never see Jack again.

As in slow-motion, she could take in the flying bullet that was penetrating the air into her direction. Nothing nor anyone around her was important for her during that horrendous yet beautiful moment.

In the end, she closed her eyes and awaited the tiny metallic item to hit her, but was taken aback when she of all sudden felt the push. Someone had shoved her out of the way and taken the bullet for her. Next thing she felt was something hitting her back – the first step of the stair that led below deck. Somewhere between the fifteenth and eighteenth step; she felt enough pain to have a desire to black out.

* * *

Aboard the Scissor were only happy pirates. Many of them stood at their positions on deck with bottles in their hands, still celebrating that everything went their way, and now they were out to do some real piracy.

Jack had spent most of the day inside his cabin, sleeping deeply before Gibbs had knocked on his door at the sunset. Which it was for the moment.

Every drinking pirate either leaned on the railing towards the view of the sunset or in fact sat on it. The sunset shimmered so magnificently in the reflected sea. The dazzling sight had even amazed Jack slightly when he passed his lazy crew. He had crossed the deck and made it to Angelica's door which he knocked on, but received no response.

After the third harsh knock he opened it and stepped inside. His mouth opened, ready to bark an annoyed ramble of why she didn't answer when he noticed her frantic breathing, twisting and turning. Then of all sudden, she took an awful jarring inhale and sat up. When she figured Jack was standing metres away from her, her panicking look turned into a confused one.

"Jack?" she questioned, obviously wondering what he was doing in her cabin.

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "What's wrong love?"

Angelica pushed the covers off her and stepped down to the floor, boots already on her feet. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes in a tryout of playing the whole situation nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, not understanding why he'd ask that. More likely state that as a first comment when she wakes up.

His eyes kept following her as she moved around in the room in search for her coat to have over the dress. "You had a dream. A nightmare from all of that twisting and breaths you took,"

Angelica still stood with her back against him but lifted her eyebrow now really astonished. Although she had no idea he could see her reaction in the mirror in the corner of the room.

"Perhaps. I don't remember it anyhow," she continued with her nonchalant tone and whirled around as she was on her way to pass him.

Once again his hand had found the way to her upper arm which it grabbed. The gesture forced her to stop actions and face Jack. He examined her avoiding face carefully.

"No, you do," he said decidedly. "I know something is wrong. Tell me what and I'll help you,"

As if everything was Jack's fault, which it kind of partly was, Angelica released herself out of his grasp harshly and walked out of the room without giving him any reply, acting like it was her time of the month and still being a hormonal teenager.

Her mood was bad and she felt extremely ill-tempered for the moment. And no, it was certainly not from any hormones streaming inside her. It was all from the nightmare and that Jack had the nerve of reminding her of it.

Irritated as she was, she leant on the railing next to Brody and Bernard who discussed unimportant things as always.

The best friends, one chubby, short man and the other was the contrary. They had debated the whole day, circling around the subject if Cayman Islands existed or not.

"They do. Cayman Islands exist," Brody stated knowingly and folded his arms.

"No they don't. At least the fairytale isn't true," Bernard shot back.

Being really offended, Brody gasped. "'Course the legend is true! How can ye not believe the souls that drank from the Fountain of Youth get there?" he demanded.

Bernard sighed. "Because it's a fairytale. Nobody has ever returned from them. It's only a way to scare people like you away. There are no such things as a jail where the men who had fountain-water in their bodies, get. They are not imprisoned inmates – they are simply dead on the bottom of the sea,"

"Oi!" Jack interrupted their squabble to absorb everyone's attentions.

All men including Angelica turned around to watch the captain give them new orders.

With his forefinger pointed into a direction, he smiled smugly. "That be the island we'll plunder," he instructed. "When the sun is down within moments, no light will reveal us until it's too late for the population to prepare,"

Brody clasped his hands together happily as his eyes glistened of merriness. He loved to perform some classic piracy once in a while. Mr Sparrow was the best captain ever!

"What is allowed to take?" Bernard asked questioningly.

Jack's expression that had been filled with enthusiasm fell to an unbelievingly one. "_Everything_. Jewels, money, clothes, food and certainly rum. But no women accompanies us," he declared and then glanced at the distrusting Angelica. "It's enough with one problem," he directed to her.

She snorted and folded her arms. "So you are going to destroy innocent people's lives,"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye. We _are_ pirates,"

"Still. There is no reason to kill and ruin everything these people have," she tried to reason with them, but to no use.

Gibbs sighed and gave Jack a look which caused him to wave at the quartermaster. "_She_," he indicated Angelica with his finger pointing at her. "-Will be spending the whole night locked in her cabin. And _you_," the finger had now moved to point at the quartermaster who stood closely to Jack and listened carefully to what instructions he was given. "You will stay here aboard and make sure nobody leaves the ship and that nobody aboards it until we are back, savvy?"

The quartermaster nodded. "Aye, captain,"

With that the tall and well-built quartermaster turned to Angelica, who eyed him with challenge glinting in her mischievous eyes. He nodded towards her door, referring her to somehow transport herself over there.

"If ye so have to drag her inside, ye be doing it," Jack stated as he examined Angelica.

She stomped away towards her chamber in anger once again. What was the purpose of keeping her inside the cabin? Wouldn't they notice anyhow if she'd jump into the dinghy, squeezing herself in between them with the dress she wore?

After the banging sound of a door being overly slammed closed, Jack whirled around with a grin. "Lower the dinghies!"

* * *

The noise of chains and ropes scratching against the side of the ship disturbed Angelica as her mind worked feverishly. In some way, she had the need of just crawling outside the window and jump down into the water, swim over discretely to a dinghy and cling to it, taking a conveyance ashore. Still, she must have sat there for several longer moments before it hit like a ton of bricks. Without any second thought interrupting her future actions, she shoved pillows below the covers in her bed before pulling the window open so she could dive into the cold water.

Obviously, she had experienced colder water and seas than that, but in the middle of the night in deep waters – it didn't quite matter it was in the Caribbean.

Only keeping her head over the surface, which for the matter of factly consisted of dark hair as the night itself, made her swim over to a random rowing dinghy camouflaged.

When she approached one of the dinghies which rowed in a line, her fingers searched between the wooden boards until she found a little gap where she could get a hold. Keeping her body down in the darker sea, she decided to finally let go and swim aside to not get discovered at the pier.

Instead, she dived a few metres away from them and splashed quietly into the shore which was hidden in the darkness of the night. Further away at the pier, she saw how the pirates boarded the harbour and lit the area with their torches to help the rest of the crew over to the island.

She herself had no time to waste there and examine Jack doing illegal stuff. Knowing exactly what had to be done, she hurried into the town, practically ran in the narrowed alleys on her way up the hill. She had to make it to the church. Churches were always built on the top of hills.

The walls of the houses were lit up by torches placed on them. Most windows were closed by wooden shutters to keep thieves and other bandits out from the accommodations. The only person she met was an elder man that had a hat covering up most of his eyes and bearded face. He trotted past her with a cane and didn't stop until she called out after him.

"Hey! Hey!" she stopped and hoped he would as well. Certainly he did. He even turned around.

"Where can I find the church?" she questioned nicely but with urge in her tone.

Remaining the covering face-thing, his deep voice echoed surprisingly in the death silenced pueblo. "Up the hill. Just follow the path you're walking on," With that, he spun back around and continued his way.

"Thank you," Angelica's accent mumbled when she once again hurried through the alleys. Something that made her slow down the pace was when she saw a girl standing right next to a window on the second floor of a house that was placed beside the road. She had blonde, light hair and stared out of it with a curious look. When her eyes met Angelica's, the grown woman stopped tracks and examined the child instead. When her eyes fell to the sign that was nailed over the wooden front door, she realized what kind of a house it was. Not a normal house that was owned by a family in any case.

"Orphanage," she read from it and moved her gaze up to meet the girl's again. Although, she was aware she had to leave and hurry really much now. The roars had begun and was heard from further down around the houses closest the harbour.

Turning on her heels, Angelica ran the last part to the church. Panting frantically, she knocked on the door until it was opened by a monk. He eyed her with a wondering expression.

"Dear child, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked her grandfatherly and gestured her to enter the church. "Though I do not recognize you. You are a foreigner, aren't you?"

Not having time to explain to him who she was, and it was really not just because she'd get herself hanged, she leaned backwards towards the wall. She took one last deep inhale before she began rambling.

"Pirates," she breathed. "Pirates," she repeated, still in the same outworn condition.

"Child of God, what are you saying?" he asked her slowly as if she had hard to understand him. "Pirates?"

She swallowed and took another deep breath. "There are pirates down in the harbour. They just rowed into land. I saw them!"

The monk had been joined by another two ones. A common reaction was that all of them had raised eyebrows after she had finished the warning sentence.

"Are you certain?" the monk who had welcomed her asked.

Angelica nodded exhausted. "I am. You must warn the town before it's too late,"

"Oh Lord what curse have now fallen above us?" a monk burst out as the other agreed in the panic.

"I'll ring the bells!" the monk who had greeted her exclaimed and hurried up the stairs.

While the other monks panicked in the chamber and desperately discussed how they'd handle the situation, Angelica hurried out of the church. She had to try and help the population as much as she could.

Although, after storming out of the church; she got a horrendous sight in view.

Houses were on fire and women screamed frightened as many of them were chased by pirates. Some women hustled the children into the forest while men fought against the crew of the Scissor. Deciding to help some men fighting against the pirates, Angelica quickly got a sword from a man that handed out swords to passing men. He quirked his eyebrow though when a woman had had her hand outreached to grab one. But not wasting time in debating whether to give her one or not, he gave her the metallic item.

She manoeuvred it with ease as she fought against the crew of the Scissor that didn't identify her when she moved among them, hitting several men.

Seeing a woman running past Angelica caused her to bend down and snatch the glass bottle that was on the ground, lift it and hit the head of the pirate that had chased her. When Angelica whirled around, she got an appreciated smile from the woman before she ran away to disappear behind a corner.

When Angelica of all sudden saw Jack walk out of a house, drinking rum, she knew she had to hide before he'd see her. If he found out she had been there, he would for sure leave her there. Surely, she wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the commission. She needed him to bring her to Nassau quite safely.

As the other woman had, Angelica disappeared behind a corner and got the orphanage in sight. It was on fire as all other buildings in the town.

Of fear the children inside had been harmed, Angelica ran towards it and got placed outside in the middle of the area where people rushed back and forth.

"That was the last one," a grown woman said as she walked out from the front door with a child Angelica assumed was the last orphan. The woman hurried down the streets with a group of little children running around her, all afraid of the pirates that at some points passed their ways. Angelica though was just about to turn around when a window fell beside her and shattered into millions of pieces. Even in the circumstances when everything was taken her off guard, the event highly did since the item happened to fall right next to her, only centimetres from her head. When her gaze looked up see what had caused the scene, she noticed that the little girl was still left.

The blonde lass was coughing and leaning outside of the window in a desperate attempt of breathing fresh air. The black smoke behind her was what worried Angelica even more.

Petrified the little girl would take her last breaths there, Angelica stood rigidly to witness her slowly slip. The gravity eventually taking over and letting the girl fall down. Fortunately for the girl though, she landed on Angelica, who crashed down to the stones on the street.

Angelica groaned by the pain the smash had caused. She stood up and helped the little one up to her feet as well. Not really caring about herself, she brushed off the girl's clothes and cupped her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked calmly to the little girl.

Her eyes were green and her skin was in a similar color as Angelica's. She nodded slowly as a response.

Being the grown one with a duty of finding someone to take care of the girl, Angelica tried to stop passing panicking people. "Do you know this girl?" she asked a passing woman. The woman threw a glance at the little girl but then shook her head in her run.

A half second later another woman passed her. Angelica grabbed her hand to stop the woman's hurrying. "Please take this girl with you," she pleaded and tried to entwine their hands, but the woman just released herself from Angelica's grip and ran away.

In a desperate manoeuvre, Angelica placed her hands around the girl's waist and lifted her up in the air. "Here, take her," she begged a man that passed her. But as many others, he looked away in avoidance.

Soon being out of options, Angelica grasped her hand. "Come with me," she urged the girl as she ran into an alley down towards the shore where she had come from. First when they passed the forest, she stopped tracks and crouched down to the girl's level. She grabbed her shoulders and examined her face as if she wanted to memorize her.

"Go into the woods and find your friends. Hide from the evil men and don't come out until someone calls for you," Angelica told her decidedly in a clear voice, pronouncing every single word firmly. "Do you understand me?"

The girl nodded.

Angelica's gaze sunk to the nametag that hung around the girl's neck in chains. 'Elise Bonny'.

"Hide Elise," she ordered Elise and stood up to give her a motherly shove into the directions of the forest.

Elise looked over her shoulder insecurely as if it was something forbidden she was asked to do.

"Go Elise," Angelica urged.

With that command being given to her, she ran into the woods and Angelica stayed to watch her disappear before she continued her way down to the shore.

* * *

Jack walked out of another house he had set on fire. Well outside on the square where he stood, he had a great sight of all buildings surrounding it, all burning down to the bottom. And it was thanks to his merit. With pride he could witness his crew chasing women, killing men and stealing their belongings. Oh, life was perfect. He'd never change from being a free pirate man when there were those moments when he felt like he did for the moment.

The church bells rang from upon the hill and the normally beautiful sound echoed botherly among them.

He fumbled up the fifth bottle of rum of that night, took a sip and grinned cockily when he had finished it.

"Captain Jack," Brody had approached him with the widest grin. "Ye be the best captain ever that has sailed on these seas," he complimented Jack.

"Old news," Jack stated but his smug smile grew a bit wider of the sincere comment. "Now go and find me some rum," Jack waved with his hands as if Brody was a cat he wanted to chase away.

"Aye, captain. I'll be right back!" he spoke in a loud voice and hurried to a burning house.

* * *

The quartermaster had sat on the railing and studied the town getting plundered with envy. Why was it always he who had to be the guard and not to have the fun? Surely if it had been another woman aboard, and certainly if she had been imprisoned in the jail below deck; he had probably taken advantage of her. But since it was sternly clear the captain himself had a thing for her, it was completely out of question. Laying a finger on the attractive, fiery, Latina was an assured death. He and the rest of the crew knew that for sure.

But then again, at least he had the need to see her. But then again, he needed to check that she hadn't somehow escaped from her cabin, no matter how impossible that would be. Nobody was able to swim that long distance to ashore faster than the rowboats.

Happy to finally do something, he knocked on her door several times without receiving any answer. Deciding to open the door, he took a look around himself to make sure no enemy was boarding the ship. He stepped inside the sleeping chamber and saw the feature of someone sleeping under the covers further away in the tiny and narrowed room. If he awoke her and Jack found out he'd entered her room, he'd probably have to either walk the plank or be challenged in a duel. At least it was clear Angelica was aboard – and inside her locked cabin.

He walked out of it, locked the door behind him to go back to the railing and gaze over the burning island.

* * *

The water surrounded Angelica's legs after she lifted the dress into her hands. She waded out into the sea from the shore as her eyes were on the dinghies getting loaded with stolen and valuable belongings.

Just as she dropped the dress to take the first stroke cycle, she suddenly felt how someone grasped her hand. Astonished, she turned around and saw Elise in the water which reached up to her chest.

"No, no, no, no," Angelica let out frustrated. "You were supposed to hide in the woods,"

Elise's eyes shimmered by the torches' light from the pier further away on the shore. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded in the child-girly voice she had.

The big blue rosette that matched her blue long-sleeved dress she wore, had loosened and hung down on the side of her head, partly invisible behind her blonde curls.

"You have to stay here, I can't take you with me," Angelica tried to reason with her, even though her young age. How old was she? Five? Six? Seven? Tops.

Elise dragged in Angelica's hand pleadingly. "Please," she begged with watery eyes.

Not believing she actually considered it, the grown woman finally gave in. She had no time to go back to the forest, and would it be that bad bringing Elise with her? Oh yeah, deep down she knew. She could only imagine Jack's reaction.

In the heat of the moment, she pulled Elise's body with her into the deeper water.

"Can you swim?" she asked Elise when she realized they'd have to swim the last part towards the dinghy, that was on its way towards the Scissor.

Elise nodded.

"Good. Swim in front of me towards that big ship," Angelica gestured with her look towards the Scissor.

Elise's eyes widened, but Angelica was fast to interpret it before the girl had freaked out about it.

"We need to swim a bit towards it and then cling to that dinghy when it passes us, alright?" she explained carefully.

Once again, Elise nodded in response.

"Good, come on then," she said and let Elise swim in front of her towards the dinghy that was filled with crewmen cheering and having toasts of their newfound and worthy belongings.

"Be quiet. They can't hear us," Angelica told Elise who swam in front of her. When they approached the back of the dinghy, Angelica fingered on it and found a board she could hold on to while the other arm embraced Elise to keep her over the surface of the water. Slowly but safely, they got transported to the Scissor.

It was first mere metres away from the vessel where Angelica let go of the handle and shoved Elise to swim around it with herself swimming close behind her.

Well hidden on the opposite side of the Scissor, Angelica grabbed Elise again. "Here," she said and climbed up with the help of only one hand and two feet towards the window where she had her cabin - since the other one carried the not so much light Elise. She let out a painful groan of the needed strength it cost to carry her.

Afterwards though, Angelica fined herself through the open window and landed on the floor with a thud. Elise was lying next to her with a wondering look. Shyly, she sat up and moved aside to let Angelica have some space. She did not want to bother grown ups. She had experienced the consequences of standing their way, way too many times. The women who owned the orphanage had certainly raised hands at her several times.

Noticing her apologizing look made Angelica to first quirk her eyebrow before she figured why she seemed so respectful of her as an adult.

"I won't hurt you," she declared and walked over to the bureau. She pulled out a drawer and threw a nightgown she'd wear and another one which was too small for her. With Elise still on the floor, Angelica helped her up to the feet and undressed her wet clothes to change her into a softer and dry nightgown.

When the dress was on, she tickled Elise to let a smile appear on her worrying lips. Angelica herself beamed at the girl from her kneeling position.

"I am Angelica," she presented her name.

Elise smiled. "I am Elise," she said shyly.

"That's a beautiful name," Angelica complimented. Standing up, she moved to snatch the dress she'd wear.

"I'm just going to change," she said and pulled the curtains across the room, foreclosing the space she would change in. After putting the new dress on, she pulled the curtain back and strolled over to the bed.

"Come here," she said motherly and held her arms out for Elise. Elise stood still and it took a while for her to carefully approach Angelica. She let her lift her up and set her down on the soft bed.

"I've never been sitting on a bed before," Elise acknowledged as Angelica placed herself behind the girl.

The confession made Angelica frown. "Really?" She disliked that veracity highly.

"Mm…," Elise spoke in a low tone. "But thanks for letting me,"

Angelica smiled slightly as she loosened the rosette in Elise's hair even more. She put it aside and began combing her long curls. "You're welcome,"

She whined at one particular occasion, probably when Angelica had combed her where her hair was more tangled.

After putting the brush away, Angelica observed Elise's yawning and helped her under the covers. As a smooth cat, she moved over the smaller body to land on the floor, walk over to the door and lock it from the inside. Then, she lifted Elise and shoved her carefully closer to the wall to give herself some place.

"Goodnight Elise," she said in such a low voice it almost came out as a whisper. She leaned down and kissed her temple before lying down under the cover right next to the tiny girl. Right before she fell asleep, she felt how a little hand was placed in hers, squeezing it lightly.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter turned out to become a pretty long one. Still, I reeeeeally hope you liked it :) Now you've been introduced to Elise as well!**


	9. Rock the boat

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You rock! **

* * *

**Chapter IX – Rock the boat**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby**

* * *

The Queen Anne's Revenge, captained by Hector Barbossa, was sailing between the tropical Caribbean islands. It bobbed in the tranquil waves and its masts were pushing the vessel forward by the wind that they grasped. That was at least how it had been for the last months since Barbossa had taken over the helm of the ship.

But instead for the moment, a certain Mr Groves had boarded the deck with Englishmen joining him. A huge mistake though they never would do again. As soon as they had boarded the ship, the ropes of the Revenge had surrounded them and hung them all upside down highly in the masts.

Barbossa along with his efficient crew stood on the deck with satisfied expressions as they looked up to the new additions.

A caress along the sword caused Mr Groves to land on the floor with a loud thud. He threw an angry glare to the captain. Unsteadily, he stood up while never tearing his eyes away from Barbossa.

"You have misused the title of the English crown," Mr Groves said in a warning way. His hat had fallen off his head and was laying on the boards. His wig hung loosely and he bled on the left side of his shoulders after the fight. "The King will punish you for this, mark my words pirate!"

Barbossa, standing with his crew, looked pleased at the apparent irritated King's man.

"I made England a favor, didn't I? Getting rid of Edward Teach be very well written in the letter of wanted pirates, or am I wrong?" Barbossa inquired.

Mr Groves sputtered. "Mr Barbossa. You don't seem to comprehend the major mistakes you've executed,"

The captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge only smiled dangerously at Mr Groves and the Englishmen as his gaze wandered over them all. "The major mistakes?" he repeated and took a longer pause before he continued. "Ye seem to be not aware of the grand errors in your battle yeself, Mr Groves,"

Of all sudden, a lad from the tied Englishmen managed to struggle out of the knot to grab a sword and point it to one of Barbossa's men.

"I demand you captain Barbossa to recruit me,"

All attention changed to the younger lad with dirty sailor clothes. Surely any man with swordfight experience could figure out that particular young man knew how to manoeuvre a sword properly. His gracious motions of how he had moved and somehow fumbled up the sword revealed his secret identity.

"Ye be a pirate?" Barbossa asked, completely ignoring the fact that one of his crewmen was kept hostage. But he was a pirate, aye? Why would he care for another simple pirate man?

"Aye, and unless you recruit me – this man will die," the lad threatened as his tip carefully cut in the worried pirate's flesh.

"Captain! Recruit him!" the poor pirate exclaimed, now fearing a coming death.

Mr Groves eyes had widened. "Sir John! The horrendous statement can't possibly be sincere,"

Barbossa though, seemed to enjoy watching the show play in front of him when he suddenly felt familiar with the face.

"John?" he asked and approached the lad. "John… as in what?"

John quirked his brown eyebrow. "John Lu-," he stopped midsentence and cleared his throat. "John Lu,"

Debating if the name was recognized in his history, Barbossa finally narrowed his eyes. "And what purpose makes you want to aboard my ship?"

Innocently, John examined Barbossa's grumpy face. "Because I want to develop into a real pirate. Tired of Englishmen which I will row ashore if it pleases you,"

The truthful proposal made Barbossa grin as he realized that might be a boy who'd respect him profoundly.

"Agreed. Ye seem to fit my critics of whom I recruit. You're welcome aboard as long as you follow my orders," he announced. "Now row the Londoners to that marooned island," he then added and pointed to a tiny island, much to Mr Groves' dismay.

* * *

A new day had begun in the Caribbean Sea. The sun lightened the islands and let people envision the new beautiful day that started.

Jack had slept all morning and didn't wake up until noon. Among all pirate roars from drinking crewmen to others that groaned from hard work, his ears absorbed the giggle. It wasn't any kind of laugh. It was indeed derived from a child, a happy child laughing. But then of all sudden, it silenced.

His eyes had widened of the sound he barely had heard in his life. Immediately he got out of the bed and made his way to the door which he pushed open.

A brush in their hands, a major part of the crew kneeled on the deck and scrubbed it while the other half filled buckets with water to later let the liquid splash over the wooden boards. At least his crew worked well in the morning. Or perhaps in the middle of the day fitted better.

"Good morning, captain," Bernard panted as he passed Jack on his way to fill the bucket with more water.

After a nod in a gesture of thanking him, Jack strolled over to the working Gibbs. He gave the crew orders and directed them of what chores that needed to get done. Looking astonished at Jack when he noted his entrance, Jack figured he might had slept for too long in the morning one of two times too much.

"Ye be awake now, Jack," Gibbs welcomed him. "The crew is working to-,"

"Did you hear a child laughing just moments ago?" Jack cut him off bluntly, in a desideratum of finding out why there was a little kid somewhere aboard.

Surprised by the question, Gibbs frowned aback taken. "A laughing child?" he repeated as if he had heard him wrongly. "Are ye certain?"

"Aye, a laughing child," Jack declared as his eyes immediately darted to Angelica's door which was closed.

"No, captain," Gibbs shook his head and then whirled around to follow the direction of where Jack's eyes stared into. He also met Angelica's closed door. Turning back to look knowingly at Jack, Gibbs folded his arms. "Your dreams might be overtaking your mind,"

The accusing statement caused Jack to cough as his eyes widened. He turned back to Gibbs with wide open eyes and raised eyebrows. "Oh, no! I'm _not_ longing for getting one of those…," he stumbled on the words. "A mini-sized me. Mark my words, mate,"

"But that's what's going to happen if you continue pursue her in your charming ways," Gibbs explained, but when he got a disapproving glare from the captain, he was fast to add. "I'm just warning you, Jack,"

With that, Gibbs left to bark at a crewman that instead of working had begun drinking Jack's beloved rum. And it was just in that exact moment, when everyone aboard was busy in their tasks and Jack of all sudden heard the giggle again. This time, he could direct it from Angelica's cabin. Oh yes, it was indeed coming from her cabin.

Slightly scared though, yet firm, he shortened the distance between his previous position and her door to knock on it harshly. When he heard nothing, he knocked again.

* * *

Angelica gasped when suddenly someone knocked on her door. After being petrified for a brief second, just like Elise; she jumped of the bed and quickly pulled out a drawer.

"Quickly Elise! In here," she guided the little girl. As she was told, Elise leaped into the big box.

"Angelica?" Jack's voice echoed behind her door in a demanding tone. "Open this door _now_!"

Carefully, Angelica pushed the drawer back into the bureau with the little Elise inside it. "Be quiet," she told her decidedly.

She had just whirled around, ready to open the door when it was pushed open of a strong kick by Jack. He met her eyes with suspicion before his dark eyes travelled around the room as if he would find the child there.

"What's wrong Jack?" she inquired and tightened the quite loose gown.

"Why didn't you open the door?" he entered the room and immediately made Angelica nervous. She could only predict how he'd react if he found out that she had a child aboard, and a girl on top of that. It was bad enough that he agreed to actually in fact let herself stay aboard.

"I...I…I…," her nerves were too tense of scariness that she hardly could make a clear sentence in her head. And Jack naturally noticed her strange behaviour. His eyebrow had lifted wonderingly at her as he awaited the confirmation slip through her lips.

"I was getting dressed! You took me off guard!" she made up and narrowed her eyes as to show him how he had disturbed her dressing.

"So the laugh coming from an apparent child, wasn't anything you heard?" he requested and walked around in the room, poking one or two things between all furniture he checked out.

"A child? What child?" the nervous tone was typically clear, but still she fought to keep the secret hidden.

Eventually, he spun back around and circulated her. "Ye be having a child aboard," he said knowingly.

She let out a nervous laugh and looked strangely at him. "I having a child? Oh, Jack. Please stop dreaming," she pleaded him, deciding to let the subject head away from the fact with Elise lying in the drawer.

Jack, quite gullible as he was; was transferred away with her recent statement and added to it instead. "I am not dreaming of having a dwarf!" he defended himself determined.

"Really?" she asked sceptically in her acting demonstration. "Then why do I keep finding you in my cabin and why do you bring up the subject, hm?" she questioned as if she actually would believe the previous invented accusation.

Jack snorted. "Could ye possibly imagine me with a midget?" he asked her but before her opened mouth had responded, he had already continued. "Could ye potentially distinguish yeself to walk around with my midget?"

By that last comment, Angelica directly changed mood from an accusing actress into a hurt woman. Notifying her reaction, Jack found himself confused. Did she want to have his child or what else was wrong?

"_Do_ ye want to have me child?" he asked her.

Being summoned back to earth by the question, she quirked an eyebrow in an attempt of pretending his statement hadn't bothered her. "Of-," she was cut off by someone storming inside the room through the wide open door.

"Captain?" Gibbs approached them and held his hand out towards the exit.

"Aye?"

"We just set anchor out of Virgin Gorda," the first mate informed Jack before heading back outside.

Jack studied Angelica for perhaps a longer moment than necessary. Eventually, he nodded towards the deck. "Get dressed and do whatever women see needy," he said and waved with his hands before he walked out on deck. Well out there, he pulled a passing crewman next to him.

"You'll stay here and help the cook make us all some dinner, savvy?" Jack ordered the chubby man. He got a response in an astonished-form of expression. "We will have the Pearl when we come back, and then you along with the cook are going to have made us the celebration dinner," he ordered the man.

"So I'll stay aboard with the cook?" he asked, apparently in a need of a confirmation. Jack rolled his eyes of the stupidity.

"Aye. There are three goats below deck to serve," he clapped his shoulder before heading towards where the crew stood and crowded – next to the rowboats.

* * *

After hurrying and practically slamming the door close, Angelica pulled out the drawer and helped Elise out of it. Her hair was slightly messy, but the strings of fabrics that were tied in knots in her hair and created rosettes, made it look just as elegantly as Angelica had done it that particular morning.

"Who was that?" Elise asked when Angelica lifted her up to the high bed. The girl's legs dangled over the floor as she sat on the edge and watched Angelica dig in a drawer.

"Jack Sparrow. You need to watch out for him," Angelica said with her back against the curious Elise. "And for everyone, for the matter of factly," she added and swirled around.

"Why?" Elise questioned. During the morning, she had slowly realized that Angelica wouldn't harm her, so she had softly begun losing her shyness for the grown woman.

Sighing, Angelica pulled the drapery across an area in where she'd get changed. "Because nobody aboard is nice to children,"

With that information, Elise knew by experience that the best was to listen to Angelica.

"So I shall hide?" she asked.

Angelica pulled the curtain back, now wearing the dress Gibbs had handed her in the closet below deck. She nodded with pity.

"Unfortunately," she said and sat down next to Elise. Her hand caressed her back as she looked down to the little girl. "We are all going to board another ship. The Black Pearl,"

Elise's eyes lit up as the name of the vessel had been spoken. "The Black Pearl?" she exclaimed and gaped, wide open eyes. "Are we going to board the Black Pearl from the fairytales?"

Wryly, Angelica smiled and nodded. "Although I'm going to have to leave you here for a while. I promise I'll come back and get you, but you need to hide in here and watch out for the guard,"

Elise nodded and watched Angelica stand up and squeeze her tiny little hand one extra hand before she bent down in the corner to lift something.

"Here is some food I stole from the kitchen when you still slept," she said and put the tray on the bed. "Remember – be quiet," Angelica said slowly, very definite to let every word sink in carefully.

"I will," Elise assured Angelica.

"Good, then I'll see you in a while," the grown woman said and opened her door to cross the deck. As soon as she entered the deck, Jack gripped her upper arm in a hold and forced her with him towards the rowboats.

"What took you so long?" he inquired.

"Let go of my arm!" she exclaimed angrily and gave him the death glare. He let go of her arm, but literally shoved her gently towards the railing with his hand on her lower back. "Hurry love. I want me Pearl,"

She snorted as she swung herself over the railing with her legs and began climbing down the ladder than hung against the side of the ship. "I can see that," she commented and jumped the last meter down to the dinghy. Jack joined her in the already filled boat and signalled to the three other boats in an order for them to row into Virgin Gorda.

Angelica brushed off her dress from any dirt that might had got stuck with her fall, while Jack examined the island carefully along with the rest of the crew, whilst six men rowed.

"So," he turned to the Latin woman, gaining her attention as she looked up. "How will we receive the Pearl?"

Angelica leaned forward and adjusted his hat so it was pointing forward. "I'll show you," she told him.

Within minutes, the larger men of the crew jumped out of the longboats and walked in the crystal clear water, pulling the boats with them into land. Sweat streamed down their foreheads by the heated sun which shone in the sky.

Eventually when the dinghies were dragged up onto the shore, the remainder crew leaped out of it to land on the soft white sand. By help from Bernard, Angelica managed to get out of the boat without exposing anything from under the dress she wore. As soon as she had walked up to the crowd, they all formed somewhat a circle around her with Jack in it as well.

"Well, we'll follow you," he said, letting her taking the lead.

"Come on then," she said and began walking towards a path that led them into the woods which consisted of tropical trees everywhere. Monkeys jumped back and forth between the tops, screaming and reminding Jack of what awaited him on the Pearl.

The captain fastened the steps and approached Angelica in the long line of crewmen. "So this is the island where all Blackbeard's necromancy appears?"

She chuckled at him. "Your compass revealed that it is, so it would be a waste of time for me to lie," she told him and then penetrated a way through some large leaves.

The sight caused Jack to frown. "A cliff – again," he stated and turned to Angelica, wondering what they'd do now. The whole pirate gang approached them from behind and crowded next to the pirate and female, deep in wonder of how they'd cross the gap between the two mountains. A river ran deathly below them.

"Just to make meself clear love," Jack spoke sincerely to her. "I will _not_ jump down this mountain,"

She smiled and pushed herself between some crewmen that had covered what purpose she was there for. There behind them was a stone in the blackest colour, shimmering by the daylight that hit it. Carefully, she bent down and got down on her knees as she placed her hand on the engraved handprint, made by her father.

When she slowly removed her hand from the engraved handprint where she previously had buried her hand in, the mountain left a shake. She moved back to Jack and saw how a bridge, flat as pier, was extended from a meter below them. The second time the mountain shook, was the time when the bridge had reached the other mountain and locked itself to it.

Angelica whirled around to Jack. "The hourglass?"

"Oh," he snapped out of the tremendous view of the magic bridge and turned to Bernard. "The hourglass?"

Bernard fumbled up the hourglass and handed it to Jack, who in turn handed it to Angelica. She gave them a tedious look and handed it back to Bernard. "You'll stay here and turn it once the sand has run down," she explained to him. "You will repeat the motion one hundredth times. After the last hundredth time, the bridge will collapse along with anything that walks over it,"

"Wai-wai-wait!" Jack interpreted her words. "That be the time we have? One hundred turns of that hourglass?"

"Yes, now hurry," she ordered them. Immediately the whole group crossed the bridge in a fast pace, leaving Bernard behind to sit on the rock while staring at the hourglass he just had turned.

It didn't take long until they reached an abandoned city, houses and buildings over all that were made of big stones. It was quite a surprise actually, that such a small island had contained people with such strength of actually build something like that. Moss and other plants were growing on and between the stones, causing a camouflage.

When they entered it, they also noticed the many stones that had fallen down from collapsed buildings.

Knowing the hidden pueblo as if it was a map on the back of her hand, Angelica easily walked through it towards the temple, closely followed by Jack and his team. The temple was surrounded by columns that held the roof up. They entered it through the big open vault and were off all sudden encircled by lit torches that were on every single wall in the big chamber.

"Stay here," Angelica demanded the crew as she alone stepped forward towards the empty golden chair. She kneeled in front of it before bowing with her whole upper body touching the floor. Her arms where outstretched forward with her palms down to the cold ground.

The demonstration made the crew, including Jack and Gibbs, very confused and curious. They looked strangely in wonder of what she was doing.

"Dios de Barbanegra. Hemos llegado para recibir la Perla Negra. Nos ayudan con la misericordia, por favor. Estar una hija de Barbanegra, siempre una hija de Edward Teach," she said the words with her mouth down to the floor, her lips touching it at some points.

With that, the floor opened up at one place further away.

Angelica stood up and turned around to the audience. "We need to go down those stairs," she hinted to the hole in the ground.

Doubting the manoeuvre, Jack eyed the hole sceptically before finally giving in. "Alright, dear crewmen! Let's head downstairs! – with Angelica walking first!" he called out in an order.

The stairs led them into anther dark hallway or chamber. None of them could make out what it really was actually, since it was pitch dark. The only light they saw was the torch Angelica walked with in her hold. After passing many dark chambers, they finally entered one that was lit up. A narrowed trail led between the many dams.

"What is this?" a man asked. He had crouched and was on his way to poke the surface of the water with his forefinger.

"Don't!" Angelica shouted and made him stop tracks right before touching the liquid.

Everyone stared at her, apparently inquiring an explanation of why she had stopped him.

"The water swallows anything that touches it," she informed them warningly. She pointed at one particular further away. "That is the one who takes bottles with ships and press them up out of the cost of this island,"

Jack hurried over to the dam and held his bottle over it. He looked at Angelica like a child that needed it mother's permission.

She nodded in a gesture of showing him her approval. In an instant, he dropped the bottle into the water. The whole crew stood and watched the bottle sink deeper into the dam until it was invisible. Jack watched the event occur carefully before he eventually began walking towards Angelica, deciding to see if it he could take the situation as an advantage. He knew very well how to allure her and take every opportunity into his hands. They were after all on one of Blackbeard's islands. If any problem needed to get solved, this was the solution.

By curiousity, the crew had already surrounded another dam to throw pieces of fabrics from their shirts and watched it disappear in the water. The pointless happening seemed to entertain them highly by the cheering.

"And what is the other dams' speciality?" Jack asked Angelica from up-close. Too close as usual. His body was slightly pressed against her side as he stared down at her. Her gaze was still examining the dam where the bottle had sunk down.

"Oh, that one over there," she said and pointed towards one further away. "Erases my father's creations. Such as the power of his sword,"

Jack's thumb had found the way to a spot between her cheek and chin, where it rubbed. "You've got something there," he said and rubbed the dirt away whilst she was too corrupted in the moment to notice how Jack's other hand had slipped under her shirt.

"Does it also apply the voodoo-doll?" he asked with a teasing grin when he saw her reaction. But it was too late for her to give him a response and change what he was about to do.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Although, right in that moment, Jack swiftly snatched the doll from an inner pocket and threw it all the way into the dam where it slowly disappeared.

"NO!" Angelica's high pitched scream gained even the crewmembers' attention while Jack covered his ears with his hands of the horrendous sound.

She shoved him angrily towards a dam in an attempt of pushing him into it, but he was fast to grasp another larger crewman to keep the balance from falling.

"¡Desgracio!" she sputtered at him, feeling the furious mood increase inside her.

Jack only grinned at her wider and let his smug expression grow. Oh, how he loved teasing her when she was in her furious mood. He thought that was the top of her attractiveness. The angrier she was, the more excited he became.

"That doll wasn't necessary. Ye did not precisely seem to know how to use it properly anyhow," he provoked her.

Interrupting their new quarrel, a trumpet sound echoed along the walls and reached them.

"It be Bernard!" Gibbs called out from the entrance to the chamber. "We are soon out of time. We must head back now,"

* * *

Nervously, Bernard counted the number ninety-eight as he turned the hourglass for the ninety-eight time. He blew feverishly one last time in the trumpet before tossing it aside. The gang of pirates was now visible behind all bushes on the other side of the bridge. They hurried over the bridge as he turned the hourglass the final time.

"NINETY-NINE!" he counted in a bark to let the team know they only had a few mere seconds left. Panicking, he went down to the level the hourglass was placed on the rock and watched it slowly get emptied in the upper glass.

Somewhere in the group of people hurried Jack with Gibbs next to his side. By the breeze and jostling, Jack's hat fell off. He stopped straight away to penetrate the crowd from the opposite direction, having the need to get his hands on his beloved item.

Angelica, who had been further behind saw his intentions after the event, and momently turned on her tracks to grasp the back of his coat.

"What do you think you're doing? ¡Idiota!" she exclaimed when she noticed how much further away the hat had blown.

"_My_ hat!" Jack responded and pushed harder. He managed to get out of her grasp and was just about to take off to the beginning of the bridge where his hat was placed teasingly. What stopped his actions and made him realize he was out of time, was first when the bridge began collapsing at that particular side and his hat had already fallen down.

"Jack!" Angelica called out, partly of fear and partly of irritation because he was so ignorant in serious situations like that specific one. With the rest of the crew on the cliff jumping and shouting after him, he eventually turned on his heels and ran towards them with flapping arms. The collapsing stones the bridge were made of, caught up on him just as he took the final jump and leaped the last part over to the cliff.

"That was close," he grinned proudly as if he had survived Kraken again. "Now, hurry to the Pearl! I cannot wait to lay my eyes upon the beauty," he burst out and penetrated the group of crewmen as they all made their way back to the shore.

Very much the veracity, next to the Scissor bobbed the Black Pearl, empty with only a tiny creature which ran along the ropes between the masts.

"We'll leave that infernal creature on the Scissor," Jack said after being silent for several minutes of the amazing sight.

As a child on Christmas Day, he jumped into a longboat, awaited the rest to fill them and lastly row them all to the vessels.

They all stared and examined the Pearl with amazed eyes, trying their hardest to hide the excitement. It was all let out though when they boarded her by all of the cheering and dancing. Every single pirate jumped and rejoiced loudly on deck while Jack walked along the railing with his hand caressing it carefully as if it would break if he pressed too hard.

Angelica crossed the deck as soon as she entered it, to move over to the other side where a boarding plank led over to the Scissor. She had to go and check on Elise after worrying about how she had been during the whole day. The sunset was visible in the background and revealed that the day was soon over. Somehow, she needed to smuggle her aboard and put her to bed.

She stopped in tracks, completely abruptly when Joe, the strong muscular man that had stayed aboard the Scissor as guard, of all sudden jumped up on its railing. He gazed over the Pearl after Jack.

"Captain?" he called out for Jack.

Angelica shook her head and whispered. "No,"

All people stopped immediately when they noticed him and the child he held in his grasp. Elise dangled upside down with her ankle in Joe's hand up in the air as she screamed and struggled to get out of it.

"Look what I found in Miss Teach's cabin,"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? **


	10. A memory of you

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! I blame it on school... And then I'd like to say 'Happy Birthday' to Rosie's sister. Well, I don't know how it happened but somehow I always manage to post on my readers' birthday. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**A Spanish Lullaby**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter X – A memory of you**

* * *

Highly up in the air hung Elise upside-down with her ankle tightly in Joe's firm hold. She struggled by twisting and trying to kick herself out of the grip but he held her too far away from his own body. What firstly caught the crew's attention was her infernal girl screams.

Only Angelica wasn't aback taken.

Like a ragdoll, Elise dangled over the sea water dangerously as Joe awaited a response from the captain, who still was speechless.

Firstly when Jack realized what was going on with his widened eyes that looked as if they were about to pop, he moved an accusing frown and turned to Angelica, the guilty one. "What is _that_?" he inquired and pointed towards Elise as if she was an object.

Not really perceiving what Jack's voice had required, her eyes darkened madly much.

"Let her go!" she demanded with fury echoing between her gritted teeth, pronouncing every single word each very clearly to not get misunderstood. A red fire of rage only a mother would have, burned in her eyes as they stared really dangerously at the guard.

Of all sudden scared of the angered woman, every pirate man stepped back from the drama. They didn't know what was going on, but they did know well enough that woman plus child wasn't anything to come inbetween. That was beyond dangerous territory.

Jack though had no other choice but to join the event. He waved briefly with his hand as if it was nothing in a gesture that told Joe to let go of the lass. He jumped down to the deck and dropped the girl as if he didn't know how to treat a tiny human being. Angelica's breath hitched of the motion and caused her to immediately hurry over to Elise that surprisingly didn't weep. She scooped her up in her arms while comforting the lass which shook of fear, by speaking in a low voice in Spanish.

"Voy a estar aquí, para siempre y por la eternidad."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Well, he had the Pearl and he had planned on celebrating. He spun around to face the nosey crew. "To positions mates! We have a feast this night!"

With that they all hurried to their posts to fix everything that was needed to the celebration. Seeing that, made Jack content. He turned back around to Angelica, ready to fix the current problem. The crew didn't need to witness that conversation.

"I knew ye had a child aboard," he approached her.

She looked up but didn't surprisingly give him a death glare. "This is Elise."

Jack's eyes narrowed. They darted several times between Elise, the blonde haired lass in Angelica's embrace, and then his hazel eyes turned back to Angelica. "What _be_ this?" he demanded upset. He did not precisely want a child aboard – and a woman to top it.

Angelica opened her mouth to answer whilst her hand caressed Elise's head to comfort her. Then her lips turned to a line when she found no response.

"Angelica?" Jack raised his tone a note. "What is _this_ supposed to mean?" he inquired and pointed again at Elise that shyly turned her head to look away over Angelica's shoulder instead. "Where did she come from?" Then his voice pitched a bit. "She be yours?"

The last question caused Angelica to meet Jack's gaze. "No! But... I take care of her."

Jack rounded her and examined the sight. "You take care of her?"

"Mhm."

He stopped somewhere behind her and tilted his head to the side when he and Elise stared at each other. He, glaring at her as if it was a challenge and Elise at him with fear.

"Where did the lass come from? You abducted her?"

Angelica whirled around with he girl in her arms. "No! She lived at the orphanage your crew burned down at that island."

"Blame it on me crew- Wait!" he had begun wandering when he stopped both midsentence and froze at the place he stood at. He turned back around with a forefinger pointing in the air. "How'd ye know we burned down an orphanage among all other houses?"

Angelica swallowed, knowing she had revealed the truth. That wasn't so smart since Jack clearly already was in a very bad mood. She ignored answering him by changing her gaze to Elise. She stroked her hair carefully in the same soothing way even though Elise had calmed down.

"Angelica," still she ignored him. "Angelica!" once again his calmed voice spoke louder. "You. Me. In there," he pointed at his cabin door.

He marched directly to his cabin with Angelica hot on his heels. Carefully, she had put Elise aside and told her that she'd be right back.

Jack awaited her to enter the cabin and then he closed it behind her.

"That El will walk the plank or swim into land accompanied by you. Either way don't matter."

"You can't possibly be serious?" she half burst out. "You'd never do that to a poor girl Jack. I know you."

Jack frowned as he knew she was right. True. He'd never let that girl walk the plank but he also knew that Angelica would never take that risk and therefore swim into the nearest island with her. That way, he'd get rid of both women and begin to impress his crew once more. Old Jack needed to get back. Keeping two woman aboard, including one of them in child shape, didn't exactly gain him a better reputation as an infamous pirate captain.

"I will not keep a child aboard."

Desperate to find a suggestion, Angelica eventually did. "Then let us have Scissor. We'd sail all by ourselves to Nassau," she proposed and Jack did a somewhat look that revealed he partly liked that idea. "And you'll never ever see me again," she then added in the same cheerful tone, not really noticing that Jack's expression fell.

"It sounds reasonable, does it not?" she went on before he had interfered. "You have the Pearl-."

"And what, sweetness, makes you think I'd give up a ship?" he cut her off demandingly.

Angelica sighed and folded her arms. When would he stop nicknaming her? Well, sure she knew the answer too – probably never.

Suddenly suspicious, Jack's eyes narrowed. "And what be this certain important sailing to Nassau. Everybody fears that place. Especially women like you."

Oh, no. Dangerous territory. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to find out about her commission and crash it. She needed to do this, for her and for… well – a person that was taken away from her.

Deciding to change tactics she scanned the room before locating the bed behind her. Alright, time to put on _her_ charming ways. And after noticing in what condition Jack had been in lately, surely it would not be hard getting her way soon enough.

A smirk appeared on her face while her fingers slipped to the knot that tightened the dress over her chest. She loosened it and backed slowly towards the bed where she sat down carefully and then leaned backwards, eyes never tearing from Jack's gaze which they held. He smirked as well, first confused but then when he noticed the opportunity, he grinned wryly.

After examining her recumbent position, he approached the bed from her side and placed himself on the floor right in front of her, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"So what I had in mind," she began in a clear sensual voice and started caressing his leg with her boot. Stroking it up and down the side of his calves as her eyes looked playfully up towards him. "That the sooner I get there with Elise, the sooner perhaps… we can meet again," she said innocently.

_If_ Jack was in heaven. Hence he was! Finally! But still he quite disbelieved what was happening. Did she really say what he thought she did? Or did he simply just analyse her words wrongly again.

But then of all sudden, she sat up and whispered. "For old times sake."

What was the woman trying to do? Push him over the edge? He had already been dealing on that spot ever since she accompanied him, if not even before – and now this. Plain torture!

His voice was hoarse as he managed to get out a word. "Yes?"

"Yes," Angelica repeated in the same seductive way she had used on him so many times before. Carried away in the moment as he was, Jack approached the bed even more and eventually put his hands on each side of her which slowly caused her to lie back down on the broad mattress with that playful smirk. With him slowly and carefully, yet eagerly hovering over her. She had him. Whatever she suggested now would he let her have just like that. Including the Scissor.

* * *

Gibbs stood outside on the Pearl's deck, commanding the lost crewmembers once in a while when they seemed to have forgotten their task or finishing it. Every now and then, the first mate would also throw a glance at the little lass sitting on the railing. Her eyes had observed the action on deck for quite some while. He couldn't help but wonder who she was. Surely, she was at least not Jack's daughter. Well, in that case Angelica couldn't possibly at least be that lass's mother.

After clapping a mate on his back, Gibbs crossed the ship to the port side. Immediately, the girl watched him with fear. She began twisting and turning in attempts of hiding behind the ropes from Gibbs.

"Oi," Gibbs greeted her.

Shyly, she got back to her previous position.

"I'm Joshamee Gibbs. And you be?"

Elise looked at him under her long lashes. "Elise," she said quietly.

"Elise?" Gibbs repeated and tried to act as friendly as he could. He knew those minimized people always screamed and began crying hysterically by every single tiny mistake. And to tell the truth, Gibbs had no desire of bringing that rage out of Angelica. For heaven's sake – that side of hers had practically scared the all of them aboard.

The girl nodded. "Elise Bonny."

Gibbs frowned by that. "Bonny ye say. Bonny...," he mumbled musingly as if he tasted the word. "Seems familiar."

"Look! A boy!" she of all sudden shouted and pointed at the other side of the ship where a lad in the teenage years climbed over the railing.

Immediately Gibbs spun around to witness the boy roll exhausted over the railing and fall down to the floor. He hurried over to the young man which was soon surrounded by a handful of crewmen.

Joe penetrated the crowd of people that encircled the lad on the wooden floor. His firm arm gripped the boy's shirt and lifted him up in the air so his feet dangled over the floor.

"Who be you?" he barked into the boy's face that in an instant turned his head away.

Gibbs pushed two men aside and walked between them towards Joe. "Mr Joe! Let the poor lad down."

Joe with the clenched jaw, glanced at Gibbs for confirmation before he opened his hold to let the boy drop to his feet.

"Who are you?" Gibbs inquired.

The boy looked up. "John Lu."

"John Lu?" Gibbs repeated disbelievingly.

"Aye, captain."

Gibbs chuckled. "I be no captain. Sparrow is at his quarters."

"Sparrow?" John had snapped the name. It was very familiar for him.

"Aye. And where did ye come from?"

"Another boat. But I escaped."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Escaped?" he asked. "Why?"

"Maniac for a captain."

Gibbs considered the thought and finally nodded. That was a good reason.

John cleared his throat though. "I wish to exchange a few words with Captain Sparrow."

Shaking his head in disapproval, Joe clenched John's shirt once more and pulled slightly in it to let everybody feel the power he had. "And what be the purpose of that, tell me?"

John gave Joe a weird look, although not disrespectfully. He felt more than any other among the pirates that Joe was for sure very well built with fists anyone would love to avoid.

"Do I need a reasonable explanation? Anyone has the right to speak with the captain," John responded.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Well, what harm could that little boy do? So right away, he directed his steps towards Jack's cabin door which he opened without knocking. Not expected at all, he found Jack enchanted by Angelica, leaning over her and on his way to kiss her. Of course she wore the smug smirk he had seen so many times before on the Pearl – _in the very same cabin_, when he had walked in on them. Gibbs himself seemed to know Angelica better than Jack did, or perhaps it was because Gibbs didn't get carried away when she acted. Always when she longed for something and Jack wouldn't let her have her way, she'd tease Jack sensually and within minutes she had what she had wanted from the beginning. Leaving a gullible Jack behind. Gibbs had seen it happen too many times already – and _he_ was the one to pay for it. Always the one to blame for for letting it happen.

"Jack!" he barked and placed himself in the doorway, gaining Jack and Angelica's attention. Obviously very irritated, Jack straightened and glared angrily at Gibbs.

"WHAT?"

"A lad outside named John Poo-,"

"LU!" John called out in correction from behind.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Fair well. A young Mr Lu wishes to speak to you."

Frustrated and ill-tempered, Jack stomped past Gibbs on his way out on deck. He found John Lu's eyes widening slightly when they met Jack's. He was apparently a bit scared of the angered captain.

"Rowdy bloody numskull of a rascal! What'd ye want?" he practically shouted at John.

John straightened his back and looked confidently at Jack. "I'd like to be recruited. I am an excellent pirate."

Jack mimicked him in a mannered voice. "_I am an excellent pirate_. Ye can't even speak properly lad."

"Well! I-."

"Jack, Jack," Angelica had gotten out of the cabin as well, a bit upset she hadn't had time to continue the chat with Jack about keeping Elise aboard until they reached Nassau and perhaps gaining the Scissor. But after all, maybe it was destiny that young boy had interrupted them. Now Jack would for sure deal with bigger problems than letting Elise stay. A child versus another one that prevented Jack. Let's just say that the child would win easily.

Jack turned to Angelica, letting her go on. Firstly her darted for a brief moment to John, before they switched back to Sparrow.

"Let me sail by myself on the Scissor with Elise."

Jack scoffed. "No."

"But we can bring that annoying boy with us," she burst out and held her arm out in the direction of John. "I need someone for help."

Jack's eyes followed hers as he examined John with squinted eyes. That would truly be a relief if he disappeared, but by walking the plank or disappearing with Angelica – he wouldn't care which way. Although…

As on cue, he was met by Angelica's close presence. Her fingers played with his shirt whilst she looked intently up into his eyes. "So I can return sooner," she said seductively and Jack responded right away. Not quite in words, but by getting enchanted all over again with her charms.

Gibbs sighed and smacked his palm into his face. Would Jack ever learn?

"Aye. So ye can return in the near future, eh?"

Angelica nodded. "Mhm," she instantly took a step back and headed towards Elise that still sat on the railing. Jack snapped back from the trance and looked at Gibbs that shook his head, still in denial his own captain actually in fact had given away a whole well built ship to a _woman_. Just like that.

"You," the Latina demanded John that followed her moves with his gaze. "Follow me," she picked up Elise and spun around on the railing with the child in her arms.

John had shrugged and joined her over to the Scissor. "Where are you heading?" he questioned Angelica.

"Nassau. And you'll work for me."

Liking the idea, John grinned wryly. "Ay, ay, captain."

Angelica put Elise down on Scissor's deck, urging her to go to their quarters. She also directed John to what his tasks were, obviously under command of her. Then eventually, she whirled to look over to the Pearl where Jack stood. He approached the railing that was right next to hers.

"When will ye be back?" he asked, hiding his excitement for her arrival.

She covered up the sad smile that wanted to appear and instead formed her lips to a glorious, warm one. "Oh, I will die along the way but accomplish what I came back for."

Jack's grin twitched. That woman was so full of it. "Aye, and then I'll find you on deck begging for this," he gestured to himself. "The tremendous and fearless captain of all time."

The smirk remained on Angelica's face as Jack said his goodbye and turned around to rule the helm of the Black Pearl. Only Gibbs had raised his eyebrows and watched Angelica head towards her own helm. Something was wrong with the line she had spoken. He looked to Jack wonderingly as if he would have an explanation.

"Did ye not hear what she said?" he inquired, disbelieving his captain would let that happen.

"No need to worry Gibbs. She's only slightly deceivable."

Gibbs still eyed the Scissor set sail. Then he noticed that his captain had almost made it up the stair to the helm. "But Jack!" he called out and pursued him. "Something's fishy here."

Jack stopped tracks so fast Gibbs bumped into him after he had turned around.

"Isn't that how she works? Telling true lies?"

Jack shook his head amused. "Gibbs. That be the case – there'd also be a chest that can rule the wind and tides, including…," Jack sentence died as he saw Angelica's protective hand rest on the shoulder of Elise and the pictures of the native child back on that island during the celebration popped up in his mind. For a brief moment, he got an insane thought and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Soon enough though, he regained sane and shook the idea out of his head. Perhaps he was going mad. There was no mini-sized Jack walking around, was it?

"She'll be fine Gibbs. And soon back here to annoy you before you even know it," he declared cheerfully.

Little did he know that she truly did lie by telling the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? :) I know I maybe give you some questions in this story, but it's supposed to be that way unless you've read between the lines and discovered what Angelica is about to do and the reason why... :/ But hey - otherwise we'll have to read on and find out! ;) **


	11. The calmed bull

**A/N: Just wanted to tell you that this story has like two main adventures. The first one was getting the Pearl, and the other one – I think you can guess by what Angelica rambled on the deserted island, but in other case – you'll find out quite soon. So, the story is far from ending in the near future. Lots of chapters left!**

* * *

**A Spanish Lullaby**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XI - The calmed bull **

* * *

The cloud was all bright, shining in all light blue shades from the sun that heated the deck. Angelica had been behind the helm during the morning and still had the post. At some points, she'd shout for John or Elise to get her some water, but mostly Elise helped John handle the ropes and masts.

Eventually feeling hungry, she let go of the helm and headed down to deck where she found John sitting under the stairs with a bottle of rum in his hand. On a bench right next to him, sat Elise with her curious eyes as she listened intensely to what he told her. They looked like having almost a big brother - little sister relationship.

Angelica snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Miss?" he burst out, wondering what had caused her to do that. "What are you doing?"

Angelica threw the bottle overboard and gave him a warning glare. "Nobody drinks rum under my command."

John in his late teenage years gave her a goofy grin. He stood and wobbled slightly. "What if I make you to be under mine?"

The respond caused her eyes to widen as she gasped scandalized. "Mr John! Do not talk to me that way!"

Frankly, she was honestly very tired of all flirty men. None of them seemed to use their brain after absence of being away from women for more than one simple week. And here was a teenage boy that she sincerely had noticed was on his way to develop a crush on her. He had given her those winks all the time as if she in fact would be interested in a little boy like him. All she had in mind was to sail to Nassau as soon as possible. Even Jack didn't vandalize her mind like he usually did.

"You are aware that you're the most attractive woman that I ever met?" he more stated than questioned her.

Angelica who had been on her way to head inside the kitchen, stopped tracks in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow before she whirled around. "Pardon?"

John grinned. "You are the prettiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on," he continued flirting.

Rolling her eyes, Angelica folded her arms. "I could almost be your own mother," she responded.

The flirtatious yet sheepish grin John had worn still remained. "Well, perhaps experienced women have a thing for me then?"

Angelica took a few steps over to him and fingered on his loose shirt. "You remind me of Jack."

"Really?" John asked a bit excited. "I take that as a compliment according to how you feel about him."

Angelica chuckled. "You'll probably drive me insane before we arrive to Nassau, just like he drove me insane when him and I were about to sail to Saint Dominic."

"Aye?" John smiled. "What did it lead to?"

"Me trying to tear his head from body."

John's happy smile fell into a slight feared expression.

"Mhm, just like I'll do with you if you don't stop with the remarks!" and with that she shot him one last glare before entering the kitchen.

* * *

The Black Pearl had continued its' course. Most of the crew had been nagging about sailing to Tortuga. For the same two reasons every pirate wanted to go there. There were always two major reasons of going to that particular town, but right for the moment, Jack had other things in mind. He had rum aboard plus that _his_ woman had finally showed him some interest and told him that she was coming back in the nearby future, so he had no reasonable reason of sailing for days to that turtle formed island.

He opened his compass and noticed it pointing straight at the same direction it had since Angelica had left. It was naturally pointing into her direction. To not let anyone find out, he discretely closed it again and threw it back into his pocket.

"Ooooooo-hoho!"

Jack jumped and turned around to bump into Gibbs that laughed. Jack shot him a confused and warning glare.

Gibbs only pointed to Jack's pocket. "I be seeing what that needle pointed to."

Shaking his head in denial like a little child, Jack knew he was _never_ going to admit it. "It be pointing to the sea," he smiled, showing some golden teeth.

Gibbs shook his head as well but also let out a laugh. "Jack Sparrow? Are you in lo-,"

"NO, I am not!" the captain was fast to interrupt in a declaration. He didn't want to hear that question ever. "Do not even ask that, Gibbs!"

Gibbs shrugged. "Fair well. Whatever ye say. But it's still clearer than the bright sky that she has ye wrapped around her little finger," he added with an annoying smile as he lifted his little finger.

Jack gave Gibbs a weird look. "Don't know what ye talking 'bout."

Suddenly Joe's voice cut their conversation. "Oi! There is a ship!"

The information gained everybody's attention and it didn't take long for them to crowd around Jack, Joe and Gibbs who themselves pushed at the railing with the binocular.

"It's Kingston," Jack said after seeing the pirate vessel sail in the circulate glass in the binocular.

Gibbs eyelids flew up with his eyes going wide. "Kingston?" he repeated astonished. "Hendrick Lucifer is out on the seas?"

"Apparently," Jack muttered.

Gibbs got handed the binocular from the uninterested Jack to see the legendary vessel sail. Jack himself penetrated the crowd of crewmen that looked questioningly at him.

"Shall we not attack?" one asked surprised. "Or we might get attacked ourselves."

"Aye!" another one agreed. "Shouldn't we at least prepare?"

Jack only twirled around. "No need unless they sail in our direction."

"Then it be all fine!" Gibbs shouted from the railing. "Because it seems as if he's sailing in the Scissor's."

Then it was Jack's eyes which popped open and Gibbs only watched knowingly how his captain immediately hurried back and penetrated the crowd once again. He snatched back the binocular to examine the vessel. After barely looking into it he began shouting orders in instant.

"All men to stations and steady course after Kingston!"

* * *

A booming sound was heard and awakened Angelica with a jolt. She lifted her head from an uncomfortable position. As a sleeping post, she had fallen asleep with her body leaning onto the helm with her head resting on the hard wooden material.

Her eyes scanned the misty area around them. Only a small space further around the ship was visible. The rest of the sea or where the nearest island was, was all covered by the thick fog.

Elise had also woken up by the noise and wrapped a cloth around her. She made her way up to Angelica from the cabin they shared.

"Are you freezing?" Angelica asked her and held her arm out for Elise to hug her side, which the girl did. She nodded and pressed her head against the woman's side. Angelica took off her coat and placed it over her shoulders. It was so long it created a long tail behind Elise.

"Come here," Angelica instructed and grabbed Elise's hand, deciding to bring her back to the cabin and light the fireplace. She looked wonderingly at John when he in the same moment opened his door with a rifle in his hold.

"Miss Teach?" he asked to get her attention. "Did you hear the cannons?"

"Cannons?" Angelica repeated. "It couldn't possibly be cannons, John," she told him, secure of the fact.

John nodded. "Oh it is cannons, Miss. I recognize them. Englishmen."

"What are Englishmen doing out here? We're so near Nassau."

John nodded. "Exactly."

Elise looked scared up to Angelica as if she waited for Angelica to explain to her what it meant, and why Angelica looked like hiding some kind of fright.

"Are Englishmen bad?" Elise asked carefully, not knowing how she should react.

With trembling fingers, Angelica caressed the girl's hair stressfully in an attempt of showing her that everything was fine, but even John could see that Angelica was scared.

"We don't have a chance against the marine if it's them," he began. "I warned Hector Barbossa's crew about the whole marine they've been building for the past years."

"What are you talking about?"

John sighed. "I worked for the Englishmen before…"

"I know, you told me."

"And I attended an employment in Port Royal for a couple of months," by Angelica's raised eyebrow, he explained what I meant. "Where they're building the biggest English marine that has ever existed. They want to capture all pirates at once and for all."

Angelica took a deep breath and urged Elise inside the cabin, firm to not let her hear more. "Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute," she said and closed the door after Elise insecurely had gone inside.

"What do you mean? There is a-,"

The booming sound echoed in the air for a brief moment until something hit the ship and shook it. Angelica and John both lost their balance and crashed down onto the floor.

"Quick!" he helped her up and threw her a sword while Englishmen swung themselves over to the vessel. It was more men that they could count. They came from all directions and fought against the two pirates. They were both very good pirates, excellent pirates in fact. They had been well-trained by legends themselves so they knew how to manoeuvre the swords and rifles to decrease the number of opponents. But yet, they were under disadvantage of the amount of Englishmen. Simply, there were too many of them.

Without any wound bigger than a bruise, two strong muscular men had gotten their hands on Angelica and pressed her down to the ground while tightening a rope around her wrists.

Within moments the same occurred to the kicking John that still tried to fight them. They had even found Elise inside the cabin and brought her out as well.

"Let us go! We are not pirates!" John called out, trying to convince them. He struggled in the ropes right next to Angelica that had ropes around her wrists as well. Only Elise didn't have any. She looked worriedly and frightened at Angelica from being carried around by a sailor.

Suddenly, Mr Groves took a step over to the Scissor and grinned wickedly at Angelica and John. "What a lovely surprise to see you again," he greeted Angelica that glared at him. "Ms Angelica Teach and John Lucifer. What a combination. Both of you on my ship barely a month ago."

Angelica immediately turned to John with wondering eyes. _Lucifer?_ "Lucifer?" she repeated.

Since he didn't denial it, he quite confirmed that it was true.

"You didn't know?" Groves asked Angelica amused. "Women are so stupid nowadays. There is a reason they don't have more tasks to do than staying in the bedroom," he continued. "You recruited Hendrick Lucifer's son without knowing it was him?" Mr Groves had hard to not laugh at the woman.

Truly, Angelica did feel fooled. She examined John carefully from the corner of eyes of all sudden a bit nervous and bewildered. It was John's father she was looking for. The one she wanted dead and had wanted dead for so long. And there his own son had been right next to her. If that pirate captain Lucifer had cared, maybe she could've kept John as hostage till Hendrick would give up and leave himself to Angelica in exchange of his own son. But to hurt him even more, Angelica could've hurt John instead. Still, she knew deep down that it was impossible for her to hurt someone like John. A child in her eyes. No matter what Hendrick had done, she could not hurt his son just to make Hendrick suffer for the rest of his life, like she would have to herself. If anyone was going to get hurt physically, it was only right to happen to Hendrick.

"Is this yours?" Mr Groves snapped Angelica back to reality by gesturing into Elise's direction. He had a look of waiting for her answer.

Not sure of how she was supposed to reply, she eventually nodded. "Yes."

John looked to Angelica, feeling a bit of suspect. Why had it taken her so long to answer that question?

"Well then," Mr Groves said and directed the sailor to hand Elise over to Angelica. He was not after all completely heartless. Another sailor cut her ropes off, knowing she was no danger as long as she had her daughter in her embrace.

Elise quickly flung her arms around Angelica's neck. "I love you mom," she whispered quietly only for Angelica to hear.

For a brief second while the Englishmen began walking back over to their vessel and they practically shove John with them, Angelica froze like an ice cube. Her gaze got stuck on no particular spot but into the emptiness. Her breathing made a pause and so did her actions.

It felt weird. Strange. Odd. Unfamiliar. Yet, it warmed her heart by what Elise had done. Firstly of what she had called her and then what sincere sentence she barely heard anyone think of her. Her arms tightened around the girl's body as she gave her a big kiss on the cheek and a smile appeared on the woman's lips, even though the severe circumstances.

"I love you too."

Elise pulled back from resting her head on Angelica's shoulder to stare into her eyes. "You promise to not leave me?"

Angelica nodded and kissed the side of her head again as she hugged her tight again. "I promise. Voy a estar aquí. Para siempre y por la eternidad."

* * *

The Pearl sailed straight towards the two ships, the Scissor and the Englihsmen, that apparently had set anchor right next to each other. Once in a while, or in fact more honestly – Jack _constantly_ brought up the binocular and watched what was happening between the Scissor and the Englishmen. He witnessed how Angelica, that lad and El were forced over to the Englishmen's ship every now and then when the fog faded for a brief while.

"Come on! Hurry!" he called over his shoulder quickly and loudly to soon replace the binocular at his eye.

"We are trying!" Gibbs panted from his position as a rope wrapper. After knotting another strong rope around the railing, he noticed the Queen Anne's Revenge's approach. It was sailing right towards them.

"Oi!" he called out to Jack across the ship. "Barbossa be approaching!"

For once, Jack picked down the item to walk over to Gibbs and examine the vessel. Surely, it was the Queen Anne's Revenge and Barbossa was on deck behind the helm, shouting and pointing into different directions when he directed his crew.

Within moments he had managed to get alongside Jack.

"Stop the ship!" Barbossa called out to Jack and flapped with his arms frustrated.

Jack squinted confused when Barbossa's voice got drowned by the sound of the sea waves that crashed against the ships.

"STOP THE SHIP! STOP THE SHIP!" he shouted over and over again while flapping even more dramatically.

"Ah!" Jack finally figured out what he was yelling. "Stop the ship?" he then turned to his own crew and began shouting the order. "STOP THE SHIP!"

After receiving weird glances from the crewmen, they did as they were told and slowed down the ship.

The Queen Anne's Revenge sailed next to the Pearl until they were right next to each other. Barbossa walked over to the railing and so did Jack on his Pearl.

"What be the meaning of this? Whatever it is – make it quick."

Barbossa shook his head and pointed at the Scissor further away. "Don't sail there."

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"They have a whole English marine behind these islands. If we make an appearance of piracy – they will bring us down Jack."

Jack looked unbelievingly at Barbossa on the other side of the two railings. "That's nonsense."

It caused Barbossa to raise his finger as to teach Jack a lesson. Perhaps it was what Jack needed. He was after all much younger than the elder captain of the Revenge. "Don't be a fool, Sparrow! Ye be risking all of our lives for a woman!"

Gibbs placed himself next to Jack in a tryout of joining the conversation. "An English marine?" he requested. "Isn't that what already exist?"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, indeed. Now they've expanded it to bring all pirates to any port where they'll get hanged. If you gain their attention now – they'll know we are all here."

Jack opened his mouth to respond but left it hanging wide open when another ship joined them. On the other side of the Pearl; Kingston set anchor with a whole bunch of crewmen with swords drawn.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" a deep voice yelled.

Hendrick Lucifer stepped out from the shadows and jumped up onto his railing. He scanned the Pearl and Revenge with wondering eyes. Why didn't they have their swords drawn nor any cannons prepared for fighting him?

"Don't have time for this! I must bring her back before they take her to Port Royal. They'll hang her!"

Barbossa pulled out his sword at the same time as Jack, both pointing them at one another without really doing more actions than just keeping the posture.

"We cannot let you destroy for all of us. As long as we plunder around Nassau, we cannot get discovered."

"I'm bringing Angelica back!"

"No, ye be not!"

"But I will! If _you_ don't like it – sail to another sea!"

"Sail to another sea? This is my sea! _You_ sail to another sea and forget all about the wench!"

"No, _you_ sail to another sea!"

"No, _you_ do that!"

"No, _you_-,"

"HOLD ON!" someone barked.

Jack and Barbossa turned to the man standing between them a metre away. He held his arms out frustrated and glared warningly at them. In normal circumstances, they'd fight against him - but not for the moment.

"Mates? I cannot believe what I hear! Ye be fighting over a woman?"

Like two children blaming each other, Barbossa raised his sword even higher to point it at Jack. "He wants to sail to the Englishmen and to rescue a woman in distress," he said before adding in a mannered voice. "To save the fallen beauty."

Hendrick turned to Jack with raised eyebrows. "What fool are ye? Ye can't go there!"

Jack took a deep breath in an attempt of seeming more serious in Hendrick's eyes. "First: there be a woman 'board that ship. Secondly: a lass barely five-six-seven years old, and a lad called John Lu. All of them pirates. Are we not supposed to help our brothers in need?"

Barbossa's angry frown turned to a musing expression as he thought about it. True. There was a rule that when pirates fought against Englishmen, they had to keep each other's back. All attention then turned to Hendrick that look bothered.

"John Lu, ye said?"

"Aye."

Barbossa couldn't believe his ears, but he had heard correctly.

"Fine. Somehow we must bring that trio back."

* * *

**A/N: Any opinion? More Jack+Angelica soon! **


	12. The damage is done

**A/: Thank you so much for the reviews! Every single one that I've gotten has made me smile like the widest grin ever, so thanks a lot! **

* * *

**A Spanish Lullaby**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter XII – The damage is done**

* * *

The breeze blew in the long white fabrics, shoving the vessel from the Spanish marine forward. It divided the waves and entered new areas within every hour that passed. There were new islands to lay eyes on, to study and be amazed of their beauty. But the heat had kept the very special passenger inside her guest room. The chamber was a bit cooler than the outside heated air.

Angelica Teach had spent several days aboard Costa del Mar, ever since the day the lancers had found her fire and rowed ashore with a dingy.

A damsel in distress was what they saw. Neither of them recognized her for whom she truly was, and the captain had barely been interested. He was too busy cheering and celebrating their victory. They had destroyed the Fountain of Youth, hadn't they? He had completed the mission he had been allocated. Everything was going his way. _Until that particular night_.

The moonlight shone over the deck and working crewmen. Their strong, muscular and tanned arms were visible from under the shirts they wore. The sweat dripped from their foreheads as their mouths let out similar sounds. A string of words echoing between them all, and a groan that escaped their lips at the end.

The former pirate daughter who lay down on her bed, sensed the feeling of hunger increase inside her by the absence from the dining room. She moved her feet to dangle over the floor before she moved them down to make contact with the cold wooden boards. At least something that wasn't burning from the heat.

The door creaked when she opened it and she carefully stepped outside. The men took a pause and glanced at her but returned to work before the next second had embarked.

She strolled over to the railing and gazed over the islands that the vessel passed. The thought of where Jack might be right at the same moment crossed her mind incessantly many times.

"Ahem," a male clearing his throat interrupted her ideas and she turned her head to the sailor who smiled flirtatiously at her, obviously trying to charm her with his smug expression. She knew him quite well from the small amount of time she had spent with the crew. And this certain man had tried to court her ever since he laid eyes on her. "What is the beauty doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Angelica scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. She turned her brown eyes back to focus on the island ahead of them. "I was just going to leave."

"I have not seen you today," he informed her with an accent, similar to her own. In the corner of her eyes she could see the tanned face with that dark hair leaving a few strands to fall down from under the hat. He seemed disappointed as if he actually had a chance with her.

"It's because I don't want you to," she replied with a slight fiery mood. The men didn't seem to accept her disapproval of their constant flirting. If it hadn't been for the captain's firm decision that she should be treated as a proper lady, she would easily had become one of theirs 'entertaining women'.

His lips separated as he was about to speak and try with another charming sentence when a thud interrupted him. He pushed her aside as a cannonball hit the ship. It shook it with strength and caused Angelica to leave a soft moan. She had luckily only fallen onto her bum.

The man who had tried to court her stood in front of her with his feet as steadily as he could against the floor. His hand reached out for her and she greatly accepted the gesture which helped her up.

The roars from fighting men and noise from scratching swords were heard when the enemies swung themselves over to Costa del Mar through the masts.

One of the enemy pirates raised his gun at Angelica with a devilish smirk. It was first then she knew it would be over. Everything would be over. He was going to shoot her and she would never ever see the light again. She wouldn't see that infernal lover of hers _ever_ again.

The men that fought around her against the enemies' vessel weren't important to her. The only thing her mind focused on was on that bullet flying towards her.

Her eyes closed as she awaited the tiny second for it to hit her, when she of all sudden felt another thing struck her chest. She lost her balance completely and took steps backwards in an attempt of regaining it. The last thing she saw was the man who had flirted with her lying on the floor with a bloodspot forming on his shirt. She felt how the ground where her feet tried to stabilize, opened up and she rolled backwards down the stairs to below deck.

Normally, she would've tried to stand up and weakly cross the room into the shadows where she could hide. But the liquid she felt flow along her leg made her instead await a hopeful death.

**.:~:.**

Angelica inhaled sharply and her eyelids flew up. When she noticed the darkened cell she was in she relaxed a bit. She took deep breaths in tryouts of calming her nerves down. That dream definitely needed to get erased from her mind. She had to get over it, but it was impossible.

Then she felt that soft breathing of a person next to her and she noticed Elise. Smoothly, her arm hugged her protectively tighter as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the incident between the Scissor and the Englishmen. Yet, the three captains from each ship hadn't invented a brilliant plan. It didn't matter how much time they spent on standing around a table with unfolded maps all over it.

"What if we sail to the right?" Hendrick suggested and draw an invisible line on the map with his forefinger.

Jack shook his head. "The marine is behind that bay," he said and nodded towards an island.

Hendrick sighed and leaned backwards. What they did was to no use.

"Perhaps this way?" Barbossa suggested and gestured with his finger how they could sail. He hadn't really wanted to participate in that appointment, but knowing those other two blokes might make a major mistake; Barbossa figured he'd have to keep an eye on them. He felt no desire of getting discovered when he plundered the next town he had pointed out for his crew.

Hendrick nodded slowly while he musingly rubbed his jaw. Jack did a similar motion.

"Seems fine by me," Jack commented and looked up from examining the map.

Hendrick agreed and looked contently at the others. "Well done, Hector. But what do we do afterwards we round that corner?"

Jack and Barbossa's eyes immediately turned to where Hendrick pointed and realized it wasn't a good plan after all. It caused them both to sigh deeply in surrender. It was impossible to get to Port Royal without revealing their presence.

"Or," Jack then announced and held a finger up, immediately gaining Hendrick and Barbossa's attention. "I improvise and bring all of them back."

Hendrick gave him a distrustful look. "Improvise? Because it ended so well the many times you've done it before?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Indeed. I'm here, aye? In one shape."

Barbossa, slight irritated actually by that fact. No matter how many times that infernal and annoying pirate was marooned on islands or let's say… DIE, he had always managed to pop back into the picture when he absolutely wasn't wanted.

Barbossa muttered. "That be correct."

"Gentlemen," with Jack standing up with such force, his chair flew back. "Then we have a plan - to not have a plan."

* * *

Jack sat at the bow and gazed over Port Royal, examining it carefully. He had left the Pearl in a bay nearby, due the risk of it immediately gaining recognition. Instead, Gibbs sat at the stern while Brody and Bernard rowed them ashore.

They reached the harbour, firstly letting Jack climb up the stage to the pier with Gibbs afterwards. Bernard and Brody were left to fix the paying issues to the guards that strolled around.

"Ye think she be at the jail?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm positive," Jack responded as they marched. "The marine wouldn't bring her anywhere but to prison."

Gibbs nodded, deliberating his suggestion being true. "Ye're probably right, capt'n."

It didn't take long for them to stand face to face with the well known building. It was a fortress made of piled stones. A sign 'Jail' was nailed with capital letter over an entrance Jack only had passed before with tied hands. Gibbs glanced insecurely at Jack.

"What if they figure we be pirates?"

"Nah," Jack said and waved with his hand as if it was nonsense. "We carry no swords, aye? Now come on!"

Gibbs hurried up to his side and together they entered the patio. A large courtyard where a garrison of lancers patrolled back and forth in the lead of a general.

A couple of guards had spotted Jack and Gibbs and approached them, their fingers dancing on the handle of their swords in case Mr Sparrow and Gibbs might be criminals.

One of them stepped in front of them. "Name," he demanded.

Jack grinned confidently. "John Smith and…," he glanced at Gibbs.

"…and John Smith," he presented himself.

The guard raised his eyebrows. "John Smith and John Smith?" he asked disbelievingly. He waved the other guards to walk up to them.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "We are brothers," he added and waved his finger between them to demonstrate their vicinity.

Jack gave Gibbs a highly irritated glare. "Ye couldn't come up with any better than that?"

The guard only snapped with his fingers which caused the others to surround Jack and Gibbs.

Within moments their hands had been tied behind their backs and they were pulled into a big chamber before being dragged downstairs. All very familiar to the two of them.

"This is more how I recall this place," Jack said to a guard that held him up in the upper arm.

"How magnificent. Then you might recall the cell as well," he pushed Jack inside an open wicket with Gibbs right behind. Then he closed it and locked the door.

"No, we are innocent!" Gibbs exclaimed and hurried to the wicket, clenching his fingers around the metal bars. "We are truly John and John Smith! Our mother be having an awful creativity of names!"

The guard ignored them and disappeared up the stairs.

"Real clever mate. John and John Smith," Jack spoke to Gibbs. Gibbs whirled around after giving up with his shouting. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly at Jack. It seemed they would stay there for a while. It would probably take some time before Barbossa or Lucifer would notice that they had been captured and wouldn't return. Adding more time until they had sent crew to rescue them as well unless Jack managed to come up with the most brilliant idea.

"Jack?"

The two men's heads turned to the right side of the cell where they saw the familiar woman. Angelica was in the cell next to them, sitting on the floor with her back leaned against the corner of it with her arm over Elise. A bit further away was that lad that had interrupted Jack and Angelica.

"Look who's here," Jack smirked and approached the bars over to her side. Angelica though remained in the posture.

Gibbs joined Jack's side and gripped the metal bars. He examined the lad. "John Lu?" he asked him.

John looked up and smiled wryly, gave a slight nod. "Yes sir. That's me."

Jack's eyelids fell partly. "Lad. Ye need to learn how to speak properly if ye want to be a pirate."

"What do you mean?" John asked in his perfect school boy language.

Jack only shared a hopeless look with Gibbs.

"He's the son of Hendrick Lucifer. So that would add 'cifer' to the surname," Angelica said and pulled her fingers through Elise's hair. The tiny little girl was resting with her cheek against Angelica's chest while she carefully viewed Jack and Gibbs, two men she had somewhat learnt to know. They didn't seem harmful but they still scared her slightly.

John threw a quick look at Angelica. He could figure she didn't like that fact. During their way to the jail, she had brought the subject up several times and indicated to Lucifer with an upset tone. Even if she had tried to hide the obvious angered voice, John had figured she had some personal issues to his father. He had spent long enough time to notice how she looked when something angered her and when something made her happier. At a few points, he had asked what the problem was, being aware of her frustration, but then she had only responded by silencing and looking hurt. Women? They never talked and told what the issue was.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he examined John carefully. His eyes travelled over him as if Jack would be able to crack a weapon or so if the lad carried it. All the years he had lived, his Dad had always warned him about very few pirates. Blackbeard had been one, and he was aloof. But then there had also been some mentioning about that certain Hendrick Lucifer that was a couple of years younger than Blackbeard and years elder than Jack. He was a dangerous pirate man. Not like Blackbeard, but not far from him. If he had a son, why wouldn't he be just like his father?

"He be not doing any mischief, aye?" Jack requested.

Angelica didn't seem the slightest worried over that. She only smiled somewhat and so did John.

"I promise you I have not hurt her, sir. I know you harbour deep feelings for her."

As Jack's eyelids flew up, Gibbs suppressed a laugh.

Preparing himself to shoot something back at John faded when guards approached them. One of them fumbled with his keys and unlocked Angelica's door.

"Look at her. Always in luck that woman," Jack muttered, slight annoyed he had risked his life for a damsel that would be rescued anyhow.

Angelica looked suspiciously at the guard when he stepped inside her cell joined by two other lancers. He unfolded a long paper and began reading.

"We hereby impound Mr John Lu and Miss Elise Teach due circumstances of being underage."

Quickly, Angelica had stood up and placed herself in front of Elise whilst John himself backed towards the older female. Surely, Angelica was not related to him and perhaps didn't care for him much than seeing him as an employee – but at least he knew he didn't want to get into the hands of the Englishmen.

"You can't take them," Angelica said firmly with a warning glare gleaming in her dark eyes. She'd never let anyone get their hands on Elise, conduct her somewhere else where she'd get hurt. She knew John would be fine, but still that parenting sensation caused a knot to pain in her stomach. Even though she might not be biologically any of these two young children's mother, it was kind of how she felt. For John because he had no other adult around and for Elise because she was so young. Ever since she had seen Elise back at that island, seeing her terrified and empty face staring out of the window at the orphanage, she had felt that feeling. And then rescuing her from the burning town, she had thought she had done what she was supposed to when she ordered her to run into the woods where the rest of the population was. Wasn't it what all mothers did? Saving their kids and taking care of themselves later on. That was what she had done. But Elise had followed her and Angelica had been forced to take care of her. To care for her. It had been her duty ever since she decided to bring her aboard. It had been her task to protect her and make sure she was alright.

The guard had continued reading the rules of how they had the law on their side. "And therefore we have the governor on our side when we now bring them to a local orphanage," he finished.

One of the big guards pulled John out with him whilst the other tried to walk up to Angelica.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Angelica said warningly in a raised tone.

Jack, who helplessly witnessed it all happening in the cell next to his, couldn't do anything but trying to help out with words.

"Angelica, let her go. They will hang her if she stays," he said, well aware of what they otherwise do with children at prisons. Elise might be fine if she disappeared with those lancers rather than what would happen to her if she stayed.

Angelica threw Jack a look as if he was crazy. She'd never give up on Elise.

"Miss Teach. If you don't let her come with us, this young lady will hang in the ropes tomorrow morning beside you. Is that what you rather want?" the guard required.

Gulping back that lump in her throat, Angelica knew she had to give her away. "You have to take care of her," she said with the verge of tears. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Make sure she comes to a loving home and is safe."

A lancer snatched Elise's hand, causing her to let out a scared scream. He pulled him through the wicket while the reading-guard gazed into Angelica's eyes.

"We make no promises Miss. We always do our best but children are fine at orphanages," he stepped outside the cell and locked it.

Angelica hurried to the bars and clenched her fingers around the metal bars as she tried to get a last glimpse of Elise.

Elise cried as she was dragged away with the harsh grasp the lancer had on her hand. Suddenly she managed to wriggle out of it and run back to Angelica that fell to her knees to be in the same level as Elise.

"Elise," she breathed and hugged Elise close through the bars. "I'm here, cariña."

Elise sniffled into Angelica's hair. "You promised not to leave me."

Angelica rocked her lightly. "But I won't," she said as Elise pulled back, yet stayed close to the bars. She moved her hand to a spot on Elise's chest. "Here's your heart," she told her carefully. "Voy a estar aquí. Para siempre…,"

"...Y por toda la eternidad," Elise filled in.

Angelica beamed at her with her glistening eyes, watery from the tears that just wanted to stream down her cheeks. "That's right," her voice cracked.

A guard had turned around and snatched Elise's hand again. Her fighting and struggling eventually led him to pick her up and carry her. Elise surrendered after feeling how much stronger the lancer was. She looked over the man's shoulder only to watch into Angelica's eyes for a brief moment before she disappeared behind a corner to be carried upstairs.

Jack and Gibbs had stood quietly at the bars of their cell while watching the actions play out in front of them. There truly had been nothing they could do. No improvising for Jack this time.

He watched her weakly stand up again and back towards the bars. One of her hands fumbled behind her until it reached the metallic items which she leant against with her back. Her other hand was over her belly.

But it wasn't just her extremely weakened posture that made Jack suspicious. Sure, he acknowledged she was in pain and very sad, devastated. But there was something else with that empty, terrified look.

"Angelica?" he asked in an attempt of getting her attention. She ignored him.

He opened his mouth again. "Perhaps that lass will receive a real family now. With a… mom? And dad?"

"_I_ was the one who was supposed to care for her, Jack," Angelica spoke in quiet voice. "_I _was the one who was supposed to raise her. _I _was the one to protect her."

Jack kept his mouth shut and so did Gibbs. They both just examined Angelica slowly breaking down.

Then her other hand also moved to her belly where it stayed. Her voice was just a whisper now again when she spoke. "Because I didn't do enough when I truly was supposed to…,"

Now Jack and Gibbs shared a confused glance.

"Because I lost my balance and fell…," the female voice added.

Gibbs hissed quietly to Jack so he wouldn't get heard by Angelica. "She's nuts, Jack! She be making no sense!"

"Her name…," Angelica said a bit louder and only stared right into Jack eyes. "Was going to be Victoria. And if it had been a boy," she whispered. "I would have named him James."

Finally Jack could tell what she was talking about, and it was not only by her tears that slowly streamed down the sides of her cheeks.

"Ye didn't lie at that island," he stated more to himself than to her.

Angelica's gaze fell to the floor. "I never lied," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, daaaark chapter I know! But hey, after rain comes sunshine, huh? And just a little tip, the 'meaningless' and 'unimportant' conversations between Bernard and Brody (if you remember those tardy dudes?) you may notice that it isn't that dark of a story after all :) Hugs! Please review; it would make me very happy. :) **


	13. The world is sleeping

A/N: Thank you, thank you for the reviews! I've noticed that I have a lot of readers that don't have an account so I'm really grateful that you take your time to review, because it pushes me to continue! So a BIG thank you!

* * *

**Chapter XIII – The world is sleeping **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**A Spanish Lullaby **

* * *

The truth had hit Jack like a ton of bricks as his mind finally acknowledged what Angelica told him. His eyes gazed over her, both in a tryout to comfort her and in waiting if she'd just slip that it wasn't veracity. But deep on the inside, his subconscious knew that it always had. She hadn't lied at that island he abandoned her on. Apparently it hadn't just been her he had abandoned.

"Those are beautiful names," he managed to say.

Gibbs glanced to Jack and took a step backwards from the bars. It seemed to be his turn to invent a plan. Jack's crazy mind was obviously too damaged by the news and Angelica was completely out of question with the condition she was in.

The loyal first mate walked over to the wicket of their cell and tried to poke his head between the bars. A guard stood straight up at the end of the long chamber. He held a rifle in his hand which leant across his chest upwards his shoulder, and the precious keys were in the grip of the other hand.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed when he tried to come up with a plan. Then he swirled around to Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack looked to Gibbs, wondering what his friend now had in mind. "Ye recall the manoeuvre we did in New Providence years ago? The prison…?"

"'Course I do," Jack responded and pushed Gibbs aside. Gibbs lied down on the floor and began whining whilst Jack whistled at the wicket.

"Oi! Lancer!" he shouted to the guard that immediately looked into Jack's direction. "We be having a hurt man here."

The guard approached them with raised eyebrows. "What did you say, sir? I can't hear you properly," he spoke nicely.

Jack indicated behind him where Gibbs was, holding his belly while he groaned and whimpered overly loudly. "He's been hurt. A stone fell from the ceiling."

"Oh," the guard let out but still remained all dumbfounded.

"Well then do something," Jack said as a demand. In an instant, the guard fumbled with the keys to unlock the wicket. He opened it and hurried over to Gibbs where he kneeled down. Jack on the other walked up behind the guard with a stone from the floor in his hand. He smashed it on the back of the guard's head to make him black out, which he did. Then he helped to pull Gibbs to his feet as they hurried out of the cell. Together they closed the wicket and locked it, then took a few steps to Angelica's cell beside. She stood there, waiting for them with tears that now had dried. But her eyes were still watery and red.

"This way m'lady," Jack gestured with his arm when he opened the port for her. Without a word she ran out of it after Gibbs with Jack on hot on her heels.

They made is as far as to the stairs where they could hear voices and witness shadows on the walls. Just in the second the two guards took the last step down onto the ground in the basement, Jack and Gibbs had hit the back of their heads' with a large key each. Angelica immediately hurried between the two falling men upstairs. The big chamber was fortunately empty.

"We must find Elise," Angelica announced and took a step but was cut off right away. Jack had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Pray tell ye be joking."

Gibbs panted when he managed the last steps upstairs.

"If you think I'm leaving her here, you're insane!" Angelica warned.

"That will make it two of us if you go after her."

Angelica just shot him a glare and wriggled out of his grasp. "I'm going whether you approve or not," she said while crossing the room decidedly.

Gibbs that had caught his breath nodded into another direction. "The Pearl is waiting."

Jack was quiet. He looked at Gibbs, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed it again as if he didn't dare.

"Jack? You're not considering what I think ye be doing?"

Jack flapped with his arms and ran out of the room to the exit Angelica had gone through. Gibbs rolled his eyes irritated and jogged behind. He almost ran into Jack who had stopped at a doorway, gazing over the open courtyard outside where dozens of patrols marched.

Eventually, he found his answer. Angelica had not magically disappeared; she was sneaking along the roof with her back against a wall.

Jack pointed to her. "We need to get up on the roof."

"And how without making a scene?" Gibbs indicated to the significantly distance between ground and roof. Of course it had been easier for a smooth woman like Angelica to just jump a part on the pillar and then simply climb the rest of it. But neither of the two gentlemen were that sneaky no more.

Just in that moment, a brick slid along the sloping roof and eventually crashed to the ground with a thud. _Fantastic, clumsy Angelica. _

Almost every guard noticed the stone that suddenly had ended up there, but before they had looked up to discover Angelica, Jack and Gibbs had showed up. The two men stood in the doorway, ready to save up the mess the female put them in.

"'Ello gentlemen," Jack greeted them and lifted his hat, hoping it was enough for no one to take a notice of the intruder on the roof. Seemed it worked, because within a half second – the whole patrol was chasing the two pirates.

"You take that way, I'll take that!" Jack said when they faced a room filled with doorways into different directions.

"Aye!" Gibbs confirmed as he ran into one. Jack hurried into another one and made a pause once he thought he had shaken the guards off. It only lasted for a brief moment since before he had time to take a second breathe; he heard their shouts and boots clicking on the floor.

In an instant, Jack ran again to another room a few hallways away but like previously; it didn't take long until he heard the lancers again. Would they ever give up?

Gibbs had been more fortunate. The guards had chosen the wrong corridor so he was off the hook. He had already passed the exit and sat on a rock outside the big mound that surrounded the fortress. He had bushes in front of him in case he needed to hide while waiting for Jack and Angelica. Angelica, the strong-willed woman who currently ran in a hallway of empty cells.

"Elise?! John?" she shouted. "Elise?"

She was just about to give up when she of all sudden heard the girl's respond. "I'm here! Mom, I'm here!"

John was in the same cell, his fingers clenched around the bars like Elise. Both staring at Angelica with pleading looks.

"The keys," he informed and pointed to the keys that hung on the wall.

Angelica turned around and grabbed them, unlocked the wicket in a rapid movement. The two young kids flung their arms around Angelica so harshly; they took her completely off guard. She lost her balance and fell to the ground with them over her.

"Mom!" Elise screamed with the widest grin.

"Angelica, thank lord almighty!" John exclaimed, also with half of his body over Angelica.

"Mom you came!" Elise said, her eyes shimmering by happiness.

Angelica caressed her cheek. "Of course I did. I promised not to leave you, didn't I?"

John helped her up. He reached for a torch and nodded towards a door beside them. "That door leads outside the territory."

He looked at her questioning when she didn't move. "Come on?"

Elise dragged in her hand, wondering what was wrong.

"What about Jack and Gibbs? They're still somewhere around here."

John opened the door. "Then you go with Elise and I find Jack."

"I cannot let you do that!"

"There isn't much of a choice."

Angelica threw a glance down the hallway. Running guards with loud and angry voices could be heard. It wouldn't be for much longer until they found out that she had released John and Elise. Then they'd search all over town for the trio.

"Jack will be fine," Angelica reassured, more saying the sentence to convince herself than John.

"He will, this is what he does," John declared to support Angelica's statement he knew she didn't rely on. He grabbed her upper arm and pushed her outside after Elise. He himself succeeded getting out and closing the door just in time as the guards rounded the final corner to the hallway.

Outside, the sun's beams heated them up at once.

Elise with one hand in Angelica's hand, she was practically in the air as they ran into the town with John in the lead. He made his way into alleys where it would be harder to find them.

"We have to get down to the harbour," he announced and threw the torch away. It was daylight and a torch would only gain them more attention than necessary.

* * *

Rounding another corner, Jack believed he had shaken them off at last. But no.

"He took this way!"

"The intruder ran into here!"

Jack could have grabbed a sconce and waited for their arrival. His plan was; when they entered the room, he contrived to hit the back of the first guards. Instead he found the sconce being nailed onto the table.

So when the guards eventually arrived, they had their swords drawn at Jack. Slight wondering how to save his skin out of that mess, Jack backed with his hands up. Perhaps surrender that time wasn't so bad. Otherwise they'd chop off his head.

"Aha! We have you captured – captain pirate!" a lancer mocked him.

"Ain't that tough now!" another one joined.

Jack backed until he felt something sharp cut into the back of his thick coat. Oh, that was a very well familiar item.

Well-trained, Jack pulled out the sword behind him from it's holder. He pointed it to the lancers that had raised eyebrows.

"Ye said what?" he questioned them.

A lancer tried to attack him but Jack only moved aside and gave the guard a helpful push out the window. He jumped out of it as well and took a hold onto the wall where he balanced on a small decoration of the building. The guards crowded in the window and tried to reach him but Jack had already moved to the corner.

He spotted horses with cart going towards him, and as they were below; he jumped.

"Take that infernal pirate!"

"Close the ports! He is not leaving this fortress!"

"Capture him!"

The lancers called out angry orders to the confused ones that worked on the ground floor.

"Sorry, sir. I can't hear you!" many of them shouted back, gesturing how it was impossible for them to hear from the sounds of hooves clopping on the gravel paths.

Jack sat at the edge of the cart, the rider still being oblivious to the fact that he had a pirate as passenger on top of his wagon.

A guard that worked at the ports stood rigidly still and watched dumbfounded how the cart with Jack passed him.

Jack lifted his hat in a greeting way. "This is the day when you almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And with that, he was gone before the sentry had time to react.

* * *

Uproar and chaos were everywhere in the port. Even down in the harbour. Extra security had been hired to stop the pirates from leaving town.

Yet, the only thing that needed to be done when a poor farmer or homeless man who had been daily hired for the job; was offered more coins than his salary by Jack – he walked freely on the pier. Bribes were more powerful than the governor's words, and it had always served to Jack's benefit.

When he reached the end of the pier, he saw that Angelica, El and John already were there. They sat in a dinghy with Gibbs, Brody and Bernard.

"Jack!" Angelica burst out surprised. She had believed they were about to leave him behind if he didn't arrive sooner. His showup had definitely been in the last minute.

The captain jumped into the mini-ship. "Ye're not leaving without me, aye?"

"Angelica's demand," Gibbs said, blaming everything on her.

Angelica shot him a warning glare and it was all it took for the middle-aged man to shut it.

"I thought you wouldn't make it here," she admitted to Jack that shuffled around for a place to sit down.

"I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. The indestructible, the only! I always make it, love."

Angelica rolled her eyes and ruffled Elise's hair.

Jack's eyes narrowed when he noticed that it was John who sat in front of him.

"John Lucifer?" he requested.

John looked over his shoulder as if he referred to someone else.

"No I be talking to you," Jack said.

"Me?" John asked astonished.

"Aye, who else?" Jack stated. "What is your purpose here?"

"Becoming a pirate."

"Like your dad?"

John shrugged. "I haven't seen him for years."

Jack took a deeper breath. "Ye know he is not precisely the greatest of a man figure."

John chuckled and shook his head. "He is my dad, Mr Sparrow."

"_Captain!_" Jack intervened sharply. "_Captain _Sparrow."

"Well, he will always be my dad, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," John corrected.

"Alright lad," Jack said, dedicating the following words to Angelica. "Fathers nowadays though aren't that protective and loving of their fancy offspring. Just warning ye, kid."

John nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Angelica had listened to the sentence and met Jack's gaze which she held for a short jiff, but then she broke it by turning her attention to the Pearl.

The crew helped them up aboard, not really liking the idea of Elise and Angelica there – but what could they do? Going against the captain's wishes was far worse than accepting living with a potential curse of having two women aboard.

Neglecting waiting for Jack's offer of cabins, Angelica crossed the crowded deck of cheering and rejoicing pirates to her old room. She pulled a heavy tub out under a shelf to place it in the middle of the room. Then she turned on the tap on a barrel that was nailed on the wall filled with water. It poured down straight into the tub. They had to get the malodorous smell from the jail away from them.

* * *

A rectangular long table was placed on deck. It was night and only light came from the full moon and candlelight from deck. Around the set table sat all crewmen. They acted as if they'd never laid their eyes on food before. They had turkey, chicken, fish, potatoes and rice that had been sent from Asia. But most importantly – they had rum! Literally, the feast had everything. Even some willing women Brody and Bernard had picked up from the port earlier that day. Everything was absolutely perfect.

While Angelica and Elise had been in their cabin, Jack had said goodbye to John that joined his father's ship – Kingston. Barbossa had contently taken off with the Queen Anne's Revenge after figuring nothing could go wrong.

Feeling the long day come to an end, Jack stood up and invisibly left his celebrating crew. He headed upstairs to the helm and into his cabin. Commonly, he tossed the hat to the chair and was just about to plop down onto the bed when someone knocked.

"What?" Jack spat annoyed, ready to swing the door open. Instead, Angelica entered without awaiting his approval. The laughter and loud noises from the crew slipped in before she closed the door.

"Where's John?" she asked.

"Hendrick came and took him along with him."

"What?!"

"That's in detail what happened," Jack said.

"He didn't even say goodbye," the hurt Angelica accused Jack.

"Perhaps we'll meet them someday in the future," he muttered, although still in a tryout of cheering her up. Angelica was indeed in bad mood. Not that he ever wanted to have an encounter with a Lucifer again. Those were types to look out for. Hendrick would have tried to kill Jack and Barbossa if his own son hadn't been involved. He might not have been in the same rank as Blackbeard, but a level just below – that was a place for Hendrick.

Jack approached Angelica with a few steps. "What ye said in the cell," he began. Since Angelica's gaze fell to the ground in a painful way, he didn't have to finish the question if it was true or not. He had wanted a final confirmation, but he figured the look on her face did reveal more than words. "Ye were with my… midget," he said and put his hand under her chin to make her look up to him, into his eyes.

She didn't answer, but a single tear threatened to slide down from the side of her eyeball.

"What happened?" he inquired. It wasn't a secret that she wasn't pregnant anymore and frankly, he knew women only wore those large stomachs for nine months or so.

"Why did you fall? What happened? Is he, or she gone? How did it happen?"

So many questions as if it was an interrogation and Angelica felt no desire of replying to any of them.

"Someone attacked the Spaniards I sailed with," she managed to weakly let out, deciding to leave parts of the truth out.

"_Who_ attacked?"

Angelica moved her gaze from examining the room to the familiar eyes that she knew easily could seduce her. "I don't know," she lied. She could tell Jack didn't buy that. "Some simple pirate I suppose. I've never seen or heard of him before. Mr Adams is his name," she added to the lie to make it seem more believable. If she'd say it was Hendrick and he was the one she wanted revenge on, Jack would stop her without hesitation.

Jack frowned. "Mr Adams?" he murmured, trying to recall if he at any point had met or heard some man called that. He had never heard a pirate named that, but many common people from England carried that name.

To clarify what had occurred, Jack opened his mouth. "So after I left you," he forced to say that veracity. He could feel the shame burning inside him that he was a part of all of this. "You boarded a Spanish ship and they were attacked by this Mr Adams, causing you to somehow fall and lose our… well our… ye know?"

"That's what happened," Angelica whispered, not being able to talk in a normal tone with a steady voice anymore. She didn't know how Jack would react. What he would say or do. Only thing she knew was that she honestly didn't care. Or maybe she did. But in that moment, she was too much in pain emotionally to actually put her energy on dwelling with Jack's reaction.

"I'm so sorry for that," Jack said sincerely and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "I never wanted something like that to happen. I really _am_ sorry."

What was that? Sympathy? Compassion? That was the last thing she had expected. But to come and think about it, she knew Jack had that side as well. She had seen it, and it was that side he had brought out just for her and she had fallen in love with him all those years ago.

She brought her hand up and clasped it over his that had wiped the tear away. She looked up to him under her long black eyelashes. "So am I."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, time to study for me so I have to cut it here. Like it/dislike it? Please review and tell me your opinion! Every single review has such a meaning for me :) **


End file.
